


It All Starts With a Game of Truth or Dare...

by madgalaxy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/pseuds/madgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare can lead to so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first go at writing an Adommy fic, hope you like it ;P  
> I don't actually have a plot in my head, but I write whatever comes to mind and it seems to work...  
> Enjoy the story! If you want to ask questions or get updates, follow me on twitter @FckYeahGlambert ;)

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow…"

He knows the words well, and knows exactly what they mean. In a few seconds, Adam will walk down the steps, Tommy will cuddle him from behind, then Adam will turn and kiss Tommy while the crowd goes crazy. Despite being straight, kissing Adam doesn't bother Tommy, and he actually quite enjoys it now. The way Adam holds him behind his neck, or when he tilts his chin up and then kisses him softly or passionately, depending on his mood or the song… And Tommy isn't going to lie, he thinks Adam's quite attractive, and enjoys being with him. But they're just friends, and Tommy never expects them to be anything more than that.

"But would you be m-mine?"

Adam is holding on to Tommy’s chin, while Tommy has an arm around Adam to pull him closer. Adam's lips crash down on Tommy's in a deep and passionate kiss that leaves Tommy breathless. He tries to hide his smile that seems to appear so effortlessly every time he kisses Adam by hiding behind his hair, and tries to concentrate on playing the bass instead of the tingling sensation Adam’s kiss had left on his lips. They had kissed many times before, yet Tommy always seems to be affected by Adam’s kisses, whether it makes him blush, smile or want to be kissed again. The latter seems to apply here, and during the rest of the song Tommy finds himself wanting Adam to get closer, to kiss him again…

Eventually the song ends and they start to play 'Music Again'. Tommy enjoys playing this song, because he's able to rock out with Monte on stage. At some point mid-way through the song they jump up on the tables set at either side of the stage, and Tommy loves being able look down at the audience and see them having a great time.

"Oh, you make me want to listen to music again" Adam starts singing as he makes his way towards Tommy, still rocking out on the table. As he gets closer Tommy leans down, and Adam feels himself singing directly to Tommy. He smiles and ruffles the blonde's hair, making it look even more irresistibly sexy. Adam loves Tommy’'s hair, he loves playing with his hair, he loves stroking his hair as if he's a cat… With the images of Tommy as a cute little kitty stuck in his head, Adam goes back to trying to concentrate on the song and making his show as entertaining as possible, instead of mooning over his straight bassist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the show

Adam and his band make their way towards the tour buses, laughing and smiling as they always did after performing a great show. They're all linked up in a line, Tommy squished between Isaac and Adam, teasing each other, joking with each other and basically just enjoying the buzz the excitement that performing had given them. Or is it just because of all the alcohol they had been drinking? Either way, they're having fun and everyone's in high spirits, and no one has any intention of resting once they get to the buses. They all clamber on to the two separate buses, Terrance, Taylor, Monte and Sasha on one bus and Adam, Tommy, Isaac, Brooke and Camilla on the other.  
In Adam's bus, they all crash together in the very small 'living room' that'd composed of two small sofas and one chair. Camilla and Brooke claim one of the sofas, while Tommy throws himself on the other sofa claiming it for him and Adam, so Isaac is forced to sit in the chair. They sit for awhile chatting about where they're headed to next and what they plan to do when they get there, all the while with Isaac complaining that it isn’t fair that he always has to sit in the uncomfortable chair all the time.

"It's not our fault no-one wants to share a sofa with you Isaac." says Brooke jokingly.

"Come on girls, won't one of you please swap with me?" pleads Isaac.

"No way!" protests Camilla. "Us girls gotta stick together!"

"Come on, you know there’s no way I'll be able to swap with Adam or Tommy, they're inseparable!" says Isaac, glancing at Tommy and Adam.

"Sorry, but me and Tommy are a package deal!" declares Adam, laughing as he throws his arm around Tommy's shoulders.

"Better be quicker getting on the bus next time." says Tommy, sticking his tongue out at Isaac and snuggling up into Adam's side, making Adam chuckle as he starts thinking once again about how much Tommy looks like a cat.

"What's so funny?" asks Tommy, looking up at Adam.

"Nothing really, it's just you remind me a lot of a cat. Doesn't he look like a little kitty?" says Adam, his question directed at the rest of the group. Camilla can't help but laugh as she imagines Tommy with little cat ears and a tail.

"Yes he does Adam, he looks like a kitty, a very pretty kitty."

"Pretty kitty…I like that!" says Adam, glancing down at Tommy, a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh no..." groans Tommy, instantly aware of Adam’s intentions. "Please don't tell me you’re considering that as a new nickname for me."

"I'm sorry pretty kitty, but the nickname suits you!" says Adam, stroking Tommy's hair to emphasise just how much he thinks the nickname suits him. Tommy grumbles, wanting to pull away from Adam's side to show him just how much he doesn't like the name, but he's enjoying the warmth and he likes the way Adam's stroking his hair…Shit, maybe the nickname does suit him a little too well. He'll get his revenge by making up an equally embarrassing nickname for Adam. Maybe he'll think up a nickname for Isaac as well, that would teach the bastard for laughing at him and teasing him with lame cat jokes. Or maybe he can just punch the idiot, if he can get away from Adam's side, but the blue-eyed singer is holding him tight as if he can feel that Tommy is about to jump at Isaac, and is soothing him with calming strokes to his hair.

"There there, be a good kitty..." Whispers Adam into his ear, earning Tommy more taunts from Isaac. He starts trying to come up with nicknames for the two of them, and finds that 'bastard' is the only appropriate nickname he can think of for Isaac. Finding a nickname for Adam proves much harder…

Tommy starts dozing off under Adam's gentle strokes, and when he looks up suddenly he sees Adam laughing at something Brooke said. He's never really noticed before, but Adam has dimples when he laughs, making him look somewhat like a little baby… He points this out to Adam and the rest of the group.

Brooke laughs and says, "Yes, Adam does look a bit like a little baby boy!"

"Baby boy…That could work!" exclaims Tommy, looking up with the same sheepish look on his face that Adam had given him before.

"You're not really gonna nickname me baby boy, are you Tommy?" asks Adam, feigning a look of mock horror. In truth, he rather likes having Tommy nickname him. He's slightly disappointed that Tommy isn't gay, or even bi, because he's a little bit attracted to his blonde bassist. He figures that playful flirting, like giving each other cute (but embarrassing) nicknames is the closest he'll get to any sort of 'more than friends' relationship with Tommy. Adam never expects them to be anything more than friends though.

"So, baby boy and pretty kitty. How cute!" says Brooke, chuckling at how appropriate the nicknames actually are.

"Yeah, so cute my head might explode." says Isaac sarcastically, still bitter about no one wanting to swap places with him. Adam just rolls his eyes at Isaac, the drummer always has something to complain about. Tommy sticks his tongue out at Isaac again, looking smug. Of course him and Adam willd never swap with Isaac, they rarely leave each others sides. The band is used to them being as close as brothers, and no one would ever find it odd to see Tommy curled up at Adam’s side, and if either of them is missing the other knew exactly where they are. They're in sync, they understand each other. With one glance, they know what the other is thinking or feeling, they don't need words to communicate and they take comfort in one another. If Tommy is feeling down, he'll immediately go to Adam, and they either sit together and talk for hours or just enjoy each others company.  
And then there's the on-stage kissing. Adam knows that Tommy's ok with it, despite being straight, but he doesn't know if Tommy actually enjoys it. As for Adam, he enjoys it a lot, maybe a little too much. He keeps telling himself not to get too attached to Tommy, because he'll just fuck up their friendship and would end up hurt, but despite telling himself over and over that he can never be with Tommy, he can't help falling for him just a little bit. These feelings he has for Tommy frustrate him, and every time he thinks he might be over his bassist, he ends up looking into the blonde's deep brown eyes and all the feelings come crashing over him again.

With all these thoughts flying through Adam's head, he hasn't noticed that the conversation has carried on until Tommy elbows him in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" he says, looking a little bit lost.

"Isaac was asking if we all want to play truth or dare." says Tommy. He'd realized that Adam wasn't listening anymore when he'd stopped stroking his hair, and when Tommy looked up he had noticed that Adam seemed deep in thought. He wonders what could be troubling him so much.

"So, do you want to play?" asks Isaac. Personally, Tommy hopes that Adam will say no, so that he would have an excuse not to play as well. Tommy had played truth or dare before and it never seemed to end well for him, especially when he's drunk. Apparently, somewhere between drinks his mind disconnects from his mouth, and who knows what bullshit he'd end up saying.  
He's surprised when Adam says yes, he usually avoids playing these kind of games, especially with his band. Now if Tommy says he doesn't want to play, Isaac will brand him a coward, and he's had enough of the drummer's endless taunts, so he needs an excuse.

"There's not really enough of us to play though, is there?" he says, hoping to discourage the others from playing.

"No problem." says Brooke. "When the buses stop for gas we can invite the others to come join us on this bus."  
Tommy starts silently cursing Brooke in his head. Usually he finds it helpful that she always has an answer to everything, but at this moment he doesn't find it in the least bit helpful. Tommy's now berating himself for having drank so much alcohol, there's no way he'll be sober while playing the game. This means he'll have to avoid truth and only do dares, which is probably just as bad. He's in for a hell of a night…

 

The two buses eventually stop for gas, and Brooke hops off to ask the others if they want to play truth or dare. Adam doesn't play these kind of games often, but he's been thinking of Tommy too much lately and just wants to relax and get him off his mind.  
While Brooke is off the bus, Isaac wastes no time in jumping up on the sofa next to Camilla but is swiftly thrown off again, which makes Tommy chuckle. As he gets up to sit back in the chair, the others have already got on the bus and Taylor is sitting in the chair instead. Tommy notices Isaac stranded on the floor, and can't help but laugh, earning him a glare. So Isaac is resigned to sit on the floor with Terrance, not looking at all very pleased with this particular seating plan. Monte has decided to stay on his own bus, rather than join them.

"So, who wants to start?" Brooke asks the now enlarged group. Taylor suggests they spin a bottle, so Tommy quickly drains his bottle of beer and hand it over to Isaac to spin on the floor. The game starts off with a few stupid dares. Brooke dares Taylor to put ice down his pants, and when Isaac's turn comes, Tommy dares him to put lipstick and a dress on. The drummer gets dragged out by Camilla and Brooke and forced into a red sequin dress with matching lipstick. By the look on Isaac's face, Tommy knows he's going to regret giving him that dare, but he thinks it was totally worth it.  
When the bottle lands on Camilla, Sasha dares her to kiss Adam. As Adam gets up from the sofa and leaves his side, Tommy feels slightly jealous when he watches the pair kiss, even though he knows it doesn't mean anything. When Adam sits back down next to him, Tommy feels the need to pull him close and remind him that he's his. Except Tommy has no claim over Adam, they aren't even dating. And Tommy's straight!

Before he knows it, the bottle lands on Tommy, and with a feeling of dread he chooses dare, knowing full well that Isaac is going to take this opportunity to get his revenge on Tommy for making him wear a dress. But to his surprise, Spencer jumps in before Isaac can say anything and dares Tommy to sit in Adam’s lap for the rest of the night. Tommy is inappropriately happy about this dare, and once he crawls into Adam's lap, the young singer wraps his arms around Tommy's waist and whispers "good kitty..." in his ear. Isaac hears this and his face breaks out into a suspicious grin, and Tommy realizes that he's probably just thought of a dare to get back at Tommy. Dreading his next turn, Tommy spins the bottle, and this time it lands on Adam. He picks dare, and Brooke, who loves giving dares, dares him to give Tommy a hickey. Adam looks at Tommy, silently asking for his permission, and when Tommy nods he wastes no time in pressing his lips to Tommy’s neck and gently biting down on his skin. Tommy closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. All too soon, Adam pulls his lips away and rests his chin on Tommy's shoulder, his breath tickling Tommy's cheek.

The bottle is spun a few more times, a couple of dares are given out, a few questions asked, before the bottle finally lands on Tommy again. Isaac doesn't even give Tommy the choice of truth or dare, and just gives him a dare straight away.

"Tommy, or should I say pretty kitty, I dare you to act like a cat for the rest of the night. If Adam or anybody else strokes you (the idea of anyone but Adam stroking him isn't too appealing to Tommy), you have to purr, and if anybody talks to you, you have to meow before you talk. Got it?"

"Meow." replies Tommy in deadpan, glaring at Isaac. Adam chuckles and starts stroking Tommy, forcing him to have to purr, and making him feel ridiculous.

The game then continues, the dares getting more and more extreme and the questions gradually getting more personal. Tommy, through his half-drunken thoughts, realizes that if he doesn't do something to get out of the game he'll probably get asked a personal question and end up blabbing about everything as he gets increasingly drunk and tired, which is not a good combination for him.  
At this point, Adam is lying across the sofa and Tommy's lying on top of him, so he pretends to drift off to sleep, using Adam's chest as a pillow. Adam notices this and excuses himself to the group, saying that he'll bring Tommy to bed and then go to sleep himself. This announcement pretty much ends the game of truth or dare. Sasha goes up to the bus driver and asks him to stop so the others can get back on their own bus to sleep.

Once everyone's back on the right bus, Adam scoops Tommy up in his arms and brings him to his bunk, where he lays him down gently. He then bends down and strokes Tommy's hair.

"Goodnight pretty kitty." he whispers in Tommy's ear. Tommy smiles.

"'Night baby boy." he replies. He feels Adam kiss him softly on his forehead, before quietly leaving him to sleep in peace and to find his own bed.


	2. Too Much Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

The next morning

Tommy wakes up with his head pounding, and curses under his breath. Nothing good ever comes from drinking, and he wonders why he still continues doing it. He turns around in his bunk to check the time on his phone, and finds a text message from Adam: 'Didn't want to disturb your sleep, so me and the others have already started eating breakfast. If you still want to eat, better get up soon, before Isaac eats everything.' Tommy groans when he realizes he has to move to get out of bed, but with a little effort and some encouragement from his empty stomach, which had started making noises like a dying whale, he finally swings himself out of his bunk. He makes a quick trip to the bathroom first to splash water on his face to wake himself up. As he looks in the mirror, he sees the bruised, not-so discreet mark Adam had left on his neck from last night. He decides not to bother covering it up, and once he feels that he no longer looks like a zombie, goes down to have breakfast.

As Tommy enters the dining area, Adam can see that he's quite hung over, but what he notices most is the dark mark on Tommy's neck which he had apparently not noticed or not bothered to cover up. He hadn't thought he'd left much of a mark, but then again, Tommy has fair skin. Adam reminds himself to be more careful next time. _Next time?_ Thinks Adam. _What tells you there's even going to be a next time?_ Yup, Adam should definitely not be thinking about Tommy in this kind of way.

Adam smiles at Tommy. 

"Good morning pretty kitty!" he says. Tommy, still not awake enough to talk to anyone, just grunts.  
Adam seems way too cheerful for 12 o'clock in the morning, and Tommy wonders what could make a person so perky. It usually takes him a large amount of coffee in the morning to get to Adam's level of cheeriness.  
He sits down at the table next to Adam and starts eating, and it takes him several mouthfuls before he realizes that there's no-one else on the bus, and that they had stopped moving. Tommy's brain dioesn't really work well in morning, apparently. Adam notices him looking around the room searching for the others.

"We arrived about an hour ago. The girls have gone out shopping, and the guys have left as well, but I'm not sure what they're doing." he explains.

"Where are we?" asks Tommy, having lost all sense of direction whilst being drunk and tired.

"We’re in Atlanta." replies Adam.

"Oh yeah, Atlanta…" says Tommy. "Why didn't you leave with the others?" Adam chuckles.

"Someone has to take care of you when you're hung-over. And like Isaac said, we're inseparable." he says with smile. Tommy smiles back. He's glad Adam decided not to leave with the others, it had been awhile since they'd been able to do anything without the others.

"So, any plans for today?" he asks Adam.

"Not really… I was just thinking we could hang out in the bus, maybe watch a movie or something." says Adam. Tommy likes the idea of them just watching a movie together, like they used to do all the time before the tour.

"Watching a movie sounds nice. What should we watch?" he asks. Adam thinks about this for a second before replying.

"How about Velvet Goldmine, for old-times sake?" Both of them share a love for that particular movie, and had watched it together once or twice already, but Adam doesn't mind watching it again, just as long as he can be alone with Tommy for a while.

They both agree to watch that movie, so Adam gets up from the table to go get dressed, ruffling Tommy hair as he leaves. Tommy smiles again and then continues to eat his breakfast, slowly starting to feel more awake, and by the time Adam returns his brain seems to be functioning properly again. Adam tells him to go get dressed while he cleans up, so Tommy goes off and changes into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. Adam shouts at him to come to his room, where they'll watch the movie on his television. When he enters Adam's room he finds him already laying on his bed with the movie ready, so Tommy hops up beside him. As soon as he's lying down comfortably and the movie starts, Adam puts an arm around his shoulders as he always does when they watch a movie together, and Tommy instinctively snuggles up to him. They watch the first part of the movie in comfortable silence, just happy being together. After a while, Adam drags Tommy up onto his lap, resting his chin on Tommy's shoulder.

"Sorry about the mark on your neck." he says.

"S’ok..." replies Tommy. "I don’t really mind."

"Of course you don't." chuckles Adam, kissing Tommy's neck. "You don't mind me kissing you, so why would you mind me giving you a hickey?" Tommy laughs.

"Yeah yeah, so my straight is a little bit bendy." he jokes. Adam laughs along with him

"Just a little bit. But I know you only let me kiss you to entertain the crowd, it's not as if we ever kiss when we're alone." Is that disappointment Tommy can hear in Adam's voice? It can't be… Tommy doesn't want Adam developing any feelings for him, he doesn't want to hurt him. He turns to look at Adam, hoping to be able to read whatever he's feeling in his eyes, but the singer's paying attention to the screen. When Adam feels Tommy looking at him, he turns around and their noses almost touch, and they both just look into each others eyes for a moment. Adam doesn't seem to able to control his body, and he starts slowly leaning in closer to Tommy, who does nothing to stop him. Their lips are almost touching-

Knock, knock, knock.

The pair separate in shock, Tommy falling off the bed in the process. They hear Isaac's voice carry through the door.

"Hey guys, I know you're in there! Monte wants us all to go down to the venue we're performing at tonight to start rehearsing." Tommy scrambles up from the floor, mumbles something like goodbye to Adam and swiftly leaves the room. He knows his face is probably bright red, but it's nothing compared to the shade of red it would be if he has to face Adam. _They had almost kissed!_ is the only thought going through his head as he frantically starts getting ready for rehearsal. To avoid any awkward confrontations with Adam, Tommy dashes out of the bus and waits for the others outside.

 

Meanwhile with Adam, _They had almost kissed!_ is also the only thought flying through his head. He puts his head in his hands as he realizes that he's now made things awkward between him and Tommy. It's not because they had almost kissed that makes it awkward, because they did a lot of that on stage, but the fact that they had almost kissed when it wasn't in front of a crowd. Adam doesn't want his friendship with Tommy to be fucked up, so he'll have to talk to him about it pretty soon. But the problem with Tommy is, when something happens, he tends to hide from it. This means that he will probably avoid talking to Adam for a very long time, which will make the rest of the tour unbearable, and the band are bound to notice if they stop talking to each other! Adam has no idea how he was going to sort things out.

Finally, the whole band is ready to go to rehearsal. They start walking to the venue, and Adam can't help but notice that Tommy is walking far ahead of him with Monte. It looks like he won't be able to talk to Tommy until tomorrow, or maybe tonight after the show, if he's lucky.

He hates not having Tommy next to him, it doesn't feel right. But he decides that it's better if he gives Tommy some space for a while, let him do some thinking.

 

The group arrive at the venue after a short walk. They go in and find the stage just finishing being built. It looks quite impressive, a huge stage with lots of lights everywhere, Adam can't wait to perform tonight. His band quickly mount the stage and start setting up their instruments, and rehearsal starts promptly. That is, until they begin playing Fever. Although Adam and Tommy never kiss in rehearsals, Adam would go up to him and play with his hair, put his arm around his shoulders or hold him by the chin, but he isn't sure what Tommy will let him do after what had happened-well, nearly happened. Adam decides to not do anything, and if the rest of the band notice, they don't say anything. Apart from that, and a few other songs where Adam once again decides to not go up to Tommy, rehearsal goes smoothly. When they stop for a break, Brooke notices that Tommy and Adam seem to be avoiding each other. Usually when they do a rehearsal, the pair are always together, and Adam always plays with Tommy on stage, but this time he had never even gone near Tommy. Brooke decides to ask them about it later.

Finally they finish rehearsing, and everyone heads backstage to get ready for the show. They all have to share dressing rooms, Brooke, Taylor, Sasha and Terrance in one, Monte and Isaac in another and Camilla, Tommy and Adam in the third. Camilla gets ready really fast, and then heads over to Sasha and Brooke's dressing room, leaving Adam and Tommy alone. Adam sees this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Tommy. He walks up behind Tommy and wraps his arms around him, whispering in his ear as he does so.

"Please talk to me pretty kitty…" he pleads softly. Tommy freezes in his arms. Adam continues whispering in his ear.

"I don't want what happened to ruin our friendship. I’m sorry I nearly kissed you, I don't know what I was thinking…" 

"I-it's ok…" replies Tommy. "I should've stopped you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship either…"

"So, can we pretend like it never happened? Or at least, ignore that it happened? It didn't mean anything, we just got caught up in the heat of the moment…" says Adam. Tommy turns around in his arms to face him.

"Ok, we'll ignore that it happened… I-I don't like it when we stop talking to each other." Tommy says, and he starts to blush. Adam smiles and hugs him.

"I hate when we stop talking to each other too. So, ready to have fun tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" says Tommy enthusiastically, smiling back at Adam. So what if they'd nearly kissed? If it didn't mean anything, it didn't matter.

 

They walk out of the dressing room together to join the others, Adam's arm around Tommy's shoulders, where it belongs. When Brooke sees them both smiling, she's glad that they've sorted out whatever had been going on between them. Always one for gossip though, she wants to find out exactly what had happened, and figures that maybe another game of truth or dare after the show is in order. She doesn't want to pry, but she doesn't think that it's anything personal or important that had gone on between them. The only way she'll get the story out of them is if they were drunk, so between songs she brings them alcohol to drink, instead of water.

 

When they begin playing Fever, it’s different than during rehearsal. Adam doesn't hesitate to go up to Tommy, grab his shoulders and kiss him roughly, and he plays with his hair at almost every opportunity he gets. Tommy plays with him too, which is not something he usually does. Normally he lets Adam start all the on-stage antics, but this time he gets up close to Adam while he’s singing and starts kissing his neck and his cheek, and when Adam puts his arm around Tommy right before introducing him, Tommy gives him a hickey on his arm. But the way they act on stage tonight is probably due to the amount of alcohol Brooke is giving them.  
By the end of the show, the whole band seems quite drunk as they make their way towards the buses. The buses drive them to a hotel, because they're staying a couple of nights in Atlanta. They walk up to their rooms, a little bit tipsy, before piling into Adam's room, where they sit in a circle on the floor.

"I suggest we play another game of truth or dare!" declares Brooke. Nobody disagrees, so they find an empty bottle of beer to spin. The game starts off slowly, and by the time everyone starts really getting into it, Taylor is the one in a dress and lipstick this time, Adam and Isaac had exchanged clothes, Brooke has kissed just about everyone in the room and Tommy has been given the cat dare again, so he's currently sitting in Adam’s lap, purring whilst being stroked. Not that he's complaining about it.  
Brooke decides it's time to get the story out of Adam and Tommy, but it takes a while before one of them finally chooses truth, and it so happens to be Tommy, who's now spread across the floor on Adam's chest, nearly asleep. Actually, most people are nearly asleep at this point, but Brooke is determined to find out what went on between them.

"Soooo, Tommy…" she starts saying, and nearly half the people aren't listening "I noticed that you and Adam were a little distant from each other during rehearsal. What happened?"

"Welllll…" Tommy says, his words slurred "We were just hangin' out in Adam's room..." when Adam hears his name, he looks up. "And we nearly-" His words are cut off as Adam puts his hand over Tommy's mouth. _Damn it!_ Thinks Brooke. _How is Adam still able to think straight, even when he's drunk?_

"Come on Adam, let him tell me…" she pleads.

"No." says Adam "I'll do a dare instead."

"I've got a dare! » says Isaac, apparently awake again, and sober enough to come up with a dare. "Adam, we always see you and Tommy kiss on-stage, but you've never shared a kiss off-stage. So I dare you to make out with Tommy, right now, in front of everyone."

This dare appears to catch everyone's attention, and suddenly they're all up and looking at Adam, waiting for him to do the dare. Usually no-one ever dares him to kiss Tommy, because they respect that Tommy's straight and that they only ever kiss for the fans. But right now they're drunk, and all respect for anybody had been thrown out the window. They all stare expectantly ant Adam, so he complies, and without hesitation he pulls Tommy close to him by his waist and starts kissing him slowly. As the kiss gets longer, Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's neck and kisses him back forcefully. In any other situation like this, he would have broken off the kiss long ago, but tonight he's too drunk to think straight. Encouraged by wolf-whistles from their 'audience', they make out for a long time until they finally stop, out of breath. Then, they both lie down again, as if nothing had happened. Adam realizes that there'd be hell to pay when Tommy finds out they'd made out in front of everyone, so by the time the game finishes (Tommy's knocked out by now), he tells everyone as they leave not to tell Tommy about their make out session in the morning.

  
Since Tommy's deep asleep, and Adam doesn't want to disturb him when he looks so peaceful, he picks Tommy up and brings him into his own bed. He lies down next to him, but not too close that Tommy will freak out in the morning when he wakes up, but as he's about to fall asleep Tommy gets closer and snakes an arm around him and uses Adam's chest as a pillow. Adam chuckles to himself and rests his head on top of Tommy's soft blonde hair. Wrapped in each others arms, they drift off to sleep.


	3. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adam and Tommy be able to remain friends?

The next morning

Pain is the first thought to go through Tommy's mind when he wakes up. His head feels like it's being split in half. The next thing to go through his mind is _Where am I?_ He doesn't remember walking to his room last night. Actually…He doesn't remember much of last night at all! The last thing he remembers is feeling Adam stroking his hair, but after that everything’s just a blurry haze. He sits up in the bed, feeling dizzy and a little bit sick.

"Nice to see you're finally awake."  
Tommy nearly falls out of bed in surprise when he hears the voice.

"Fuck Adam, you scared me!" he says, clutching his chest. "Warn a guy before you come casually strolling into his room in the morning."

"First of all..." Adam starts saying "It's not morning, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and secondly, this is my room."

"It's 3 o'clock?! And-the fuck am I doing in your room?! Uggh what happened last night…?"

Adam was hoping to avoid that question, because he doesn't want to tell Tommy that they’d made out in front of everyone last night, but he doesn't want to lie to him either, because if Tommy finds out he'll be royally pissed at Adam for not telling him.

"You're in my room because you were so drunk last night that you passed out, I didn't want to wake you up and make you walk to your own room and I was too tired to carry you." he says, avoiding Tommy's question about the previous night.

Tommy laughs and says "Well, thanks for not kicking me out then!" He feels comfortable, waking up in Adam's bed, as if he belongs here. Not a good sign. He does not belong in a guy's bed!

"So, do you want to come down for breakfast? I mean-lunch?" asks Adam, before Tommy can start interrogating him about last night again. To answer Adam's question, Tommy yawns and stretches, sinking back down under the covers.

"Oh no you don't!" says Adam. "You need to get up, and you need to eat!" When Tommy becomes unresponsive, Adam climbs on the bed and starts tickling him. Laughing and gasping for air, Tommy agrees to get out of bed if Adam stops tickling him. So Adam stops. Tommy still doesn't get up. Adam then has to haul him out, his arms wrapped around him as he drags him out of bed. Then he has to tickle Tommy again to make him get dressed. Finally Tommy's ready, and they walk down to have lunch, Adam automatically putting an arm around Tommy's shoulders.

 

When they arrive down in the hotel's restaurant, Brooke, Terrance and Monte wave at them from a table. Adam and Tommy walk over to them and sit down. Adam reluctantly takes his arm away from Tommy's shoulders.

"Where are the others?" he asks. Monte grins.

"Isaac is awake, but he's got such a hang-over that he refuses to get out of bed. You guys must have had a lot to drink last night!"

"We probably did have a bit too much to drink last night..." says Terrance, staring pointedly at Adam and Tommy. "Some more than others. I don't think Tommy remembers much of last night!"

"Actually, can anyone tell me what did happen last night?" asks Tommy. "The last thing I remember is sitting in Adam's lap…purring." He looks up at Adam and blushes. Adam just smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Nothing much really happened last night after that." he says dismissively, glaring at the others, reminding them not to tell Tommy about their make-out session. Tommy doesn't quite believe Adam. He starts worrying that he might have said something last night, and that the others aren't saying anything because they don't want him to feel embarrassed.

"Why don't I believe you?" he says to Adam. "Please tell me I didn't say anything last night…"

"Nothing happened last night!" Adam feels bad lying to Tommy, and tells himself that he's just trying to protect their friendship. "You didn't say anything at all, if that's what you're really worried about."

The way Adam won't look Tommy in the eye properly tells Tommy that he's still hiding something, but he decides to confront Adam about it later, privately. For now, he just wants to eat and enjoy relaxing for the rest of the day. He'll deal with whatever had actually happened last night later.

A few hours later, once they’re all finished lunch, Monte leaves to go and try to get Isaac out of bed, and Brooke and Terrance go off to wake up everyone else. Adam and Tommy return to Adam's room.

"Adam..." Tommy starts saying. "I know you're keeping something from me. What happened last night?"

Adam sits down on the sofa and invites Tommy to join him.  
"You uh…well, you nearly told Brooke that we had almost kissed." Adam tries to pretend that that's what he's been keeping from Tommy, not them making out. Tommy isn't fooled for a second.

"That can't be all that happened… Adam, just tell me, please." he pleads.

"Ok ok… Uh we, uh…Well Brooke had asked you during truth what had happened between us that had made us seem so distant during rehearsals, and you were about to tell her about the almost-kiss. So I um…I stopped you, and told her that I would do a dare if you didn't have to answer the question. So Isaac dared me… um, h-he dared me to kiss you." Adam answers, his words rushed.

"Oh. That isn't so bad." says Tommy, thinking that Adam had probably just given him a peck or something.

"Wait..." says Adam "I haven't finished yet."

"Oh no…" says Tommy, preparing himself for the worst. Adam continues recounting the events of last night.

"So once he dared me, I started to kiss you, and I wanted to stop straight away, but then it got longer and more, um, intense…I thought you would've stopped me, but you kissed me back even more, so basically we made out for like a full 5 minutes in front of everyone…" After Adam finishes, he expects some kind of explosion or something from Tommy, or accusations because Adam hadn'told him straight away what had happened.

"I’m gonna kill Isaac." declares Tommy simply.

"Wait…" says Adam, confused "You're not mad about us making out in front of the whole band like that?"

"I'm a bit pissed that you waited until now to tell me, but otherwise I'm not really mad…Ok, so it's a bit weird that we made out in front of them, but as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, it's ok." says Tommy. Adam smiles at him.

"I'm glad you’re not mad…I'm really sorry, I should have stopped kissing you." he apologizes. 

"It's fine, I’m not that bothered about it."says Tommy, smiling back at Adam.

Actually, Tommy feels very confused. He feels confused because he wants to remember making out with Adam last night. He wants to know what it feels like, kissing Adam properly, without being in front an audience at a concert. If he'd stayed conscious last night, he would know what it felt like. He can't understand why he's mad about not remembering, he shouldn't care this much about making out with Adam.

"So, should we go find the others?" asks Adam. 

Tommy smiles ruefully. "Yeah, I guess we should…But I don't think I'll be able to stand it if Isaac starts teasing me about last night."

Adam laughs. "Just ignore him. He's just jealous that he'll never get to know what a great kisser you are. That, or he really just can't stand it when we're affectionate with each other." 

Tommy blushes when Adam says he's a great kisser. "I honestly doubt he's jealous. It's probably because he can't stand us being affectionate."

"That gives me an idea…" says Adam, grinning. "Isaac is really hung over, so he'll be easy to annoy. If he complains about us, or teases you, why don't we just show him we don't care by acting even more affectionate?"

Tommy grins. "He'll hate us for it…Let's do it!" Really, Tommy just wants an excuse to be close to Adam, but pissing Isaac off is great too.

 

The two of them wander around, arms around each other, looking for the others. Eventually, they find Monte down in the lobby with a very tired and annoyed Isaac.

"Morning sunshine!" says Adam cheerfully to Isaac, his arm tightening around Tommy. Isaac looks from Tommy to Adam, grinning sheepishly as he remembers them making out. He can't wait to tease Tommy about it!

"Morning Adam, Tommy." he replies. "So Adam, does Tommy remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, I told him this morning." Adam can see a glint in Isaac's eyes, and knows the drummer is planning on teasing Tommy about it.

"So Tommy..." starts Isaac "Did you like purring and being stroked like a little kitty again last night?" Tommy smirks slightly. Time to annoy Isaac with their affection!

"Actually, I did quite like it…" says Tommy, rubbing his head against Adam's shoulder and purring softly, as Adam strokes him. Undaunted, Isaac continues in a mocking tone.

"And what about that kiss last night? I saw the way you threw your arms around Adam, practically begging for it. You just love it, don't you?" Tommy can barely control the smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah, I love it." he says, before throwing his arms around Adam's neck and whispering "Kiss me" in his ear. Adam wraps his arms tight around Tommy's waist, bringing him as close as he can, before crashing his lips down on Tommy's and kissing him with so much force that Tommy staggers a little. Tommy regains his balance, and kisses Adam back with an equal amount of force. They get so caught up with each other that they can only barely hear Isaac's protests in the background.

"Oh no please!" he yells, covering his eyes. "My poor eyes can't take it!" Adam and Tommy reluctantly stop kissing, both breathless. When they turn to Isaac and see the look on his face, they start laughing, still holding on to each other.

"Oh, you don't like that?" says Adam. "Deal with it." With this, he kisses Tommy again, surprising Tommy and making him stagger again. This time, he isn't able to regain his balance, so they both crash to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Adam still in the middle of kissing Tommy. Tommy ends up with his back on the floor, Adam kneeling above him, their faces mere inches apart. Adam pecks him quickly on the lips then rolls over onto his back, and the two of them burst out laughing. Isaac just looks at them angrily, realizing that he won't be able to tease them anymore.  
When they both get up from the floor, the whole band is gathered in the lobby, and all of them are staring, amused, at Adam and Tommy's flushed expressions.

"Were you guys here the whole time?" asks Adam, wile Tommy just stands, blushing, beside him.  
Everyone laughs.

"Oh don't mind us." says Brooke, giggling. "Please, feel free to continue making out on the floor." This makes Tommy blush even more as it makes him realize that he had, in fact, just made out with Adam, both standing up and on the floor, in a Lobby full of people. Adam simply laughs along with everyone, pulling a now very red Tommy against his side.

"I'm sure you'd love for us to continue, but I'm afraid that if I kiss Tommy again he might die of embarrassment." says Adam, chuckling as Tommy tries to shove him away for teasing him. Adam just holds Tommy tighter against his side, leaning his head on Tommy's shoulder an whispering "sorry" in his ear. Tommy hates how he melts at Adam's touch, but he can't help himself.

"So..." starts Monte, eyeing Adam and Tommy."What are everyone's plans for today?"

"Well, me, Cam and Sasha are off shopping!" states Brooke.

"Me and Terrance were just going to go wander around, see what there is to do." says Taylor. "Isaac, you want to come with us?"

"Well I'm not sticking around to watch Adam and Tommy make out all day, so I'm definitely coming with you guys!" says Isaac, rushing to Taylor's side.

"Do you want to come with us as well Monte?" asks Terrance.

"No thanks, there's a music shop I want to go to, to check out some guitars." answers Monte. "What are you and Tommy going to do Adam?"

"We haven't really got anything planned, so we might just head out and find something to do." says Adam, shrugging.

"Ok." says Monte. "Lets all meet back here at 8 o'clock then. That gives everyone about three and a half hours to do what they want."

Everyone agrees to the meeting time, and they all head out in different directions. It's a beautiful sunny day outside, so Adam and Tommy decide to just wander the streets and see what they can find to entertain themselves. As they walk along, Adam feels the urge to reach out and take Tommy's hand, but he stops himself. Guys who are just friends don't hold hands, even if they are best friends.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adam's feelings get in the way of their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer, and I'll post it as soon as I can!

After wandering around for about half an hour, Adam and Tommy come across a photographer taking pictures for people. Adam drags Tommy over to her.

"Come on, let's get our picture taken!" says Adam enthusiastically.

"Do we have to?" complains Tommy, not as enthusiastic as Adam.

"Well, why don't we get a picture taken of us kissing or something, then stick it above Isaac's bed to annoy him?" suggests Adam. Tommy considers this for a minute. He wants to annoy Isaac,to get him back for always teasing him.

"Ok fine..." says Tommy, giving in. "But only because I know it will annoy Isaac."

Adam smiles. "So, a picture of us kissing, or something else?" he asks.

"I think he'll get over us kissing pretty fast... Maybe just a picture of us hugging? His 'poor eyes' won't be able to handle the affection." says Tommy, smiling.

 

They both agree to get a picture taken of them hugging, so they ask the woman if she'll take a picture of them. She positions the camera and asks them to pose for her. Adam puts his arms around Tommy's waist and holds him as close as he can without squeezing him too hard. Tommy presses his hands on Adam's chest and leans his head against him. Adam puts his chin on Tommy's head. As they both close their eyes, Adam wishes for this moment to never end. All too soon, the camera flashes and Adam reluctantly removes his arms from around Tommy's waist. Tommy still has his eyes closed and his head and hands on Adam's chest. Adam gently tilts Tommy's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Feeling comfortable Tommy?" he asks softly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Tommy blushes. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts of Adam and how good it felt to be in his arms, that he hadn't noticed the picture being taken. He removes himself from Adam's chest, much to Adam's disappointment.

"Sorry, I um... I didn't see the camera flash." says Tommy. It sounds like such a lame excuse. Adam laughs and ruffles his hair affectionately, as he always did when Tommy seemed uncomfortable. The woman with the camera prints out the picture and hands it to Adam.

"You two make a beautiful couple." she says, smiling.

"Oh!" exclaims Adam. "We're not, um...we're not actually a couple, we're just friends." The woman chuckles, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Really?" she says, not quite believing Adam. "Could've fooled me."

Adam doesn't say anything more, secretly pleased that she thought they were a cute couple. If only it were true... He smiles a little sadly, and pays for the picture. Adam and Tommy then wave goodbye to the woman, and continue walking down the street. Tired of walking, and having found nothing very interesting to do, they sit down on a bench. Adam takes out the picture, and they sit contemplating it for a moment. Adam thinks it's a really sweet picture and wants to keep it, but he'd promised Tommy that they'd use it to annoy Isaac. He feels sad, thinking about what the photographer had said, about them making a beautiful couple. He feels sad, because he knows him and Tommy will never be anything but friends.  _Damn it!_ he thinks. _Why am I suddenly stating to feel this way about Tommy? Tommy's straight, nothing could ever happen between us._ And yet, Tommy sometimes acts like he also wants to be with Adam, which makes Adam feel so frustrated. He loves being with Tommy, but it kills him, knowing that they can never be together. Adam's feelings for Tommy were getting out of control! Maybe he should try and talk about it with Tommy now... Or at least, hint at his feelings for Tommy.

Tommy senses that Adam is in deep thought about something, and that he wants to say something but can't quite bring himself to say it.

"What's on your mind Adam?" he asks. Adam looks at Tommy a faint, tentative smile on his lips. Tommy can read him so well...

"It's just...a guy." is the reply that Tommy gets.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me about anything..." says Tommy, and he means it. He would always be here for Adam.

Adam hesitates, he doesn't know how much to tell Tommy just yet.

"I think I have feelings for him... But I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be with me."

"Well if he doesn't want you, that's his loss." says Tommy, and he puts his arm aroud Adam, comforting him. This is exactly the kind of thing that makes Adam think that maybe, just maybe, Tommy might have feelings for him too. He leans on Tommy, and closes his eyes. This is where he belongs, with Tommy. He feels a tear run down his cheek. Tommy notices, and gently wipes it away with his thumb. He hates seeing Adam sad, he just wants to kiss him and make the pain go away...

 

So that's exactly what he does. He doesn't know why, because he's straight and he doesn't have feelings for Adam, but kissing Adam at that very moment seems like the perfect thing to do. He puts his finger under Adam's chin and tilts his head up, their eyes connect briefly, and then he leans in and softly kisses Adam on the lips. Adam is a little surprised at first, but then he kisses Tommy back, one hand gripping the front of Tommy's t-shirt. He needs this, he needs Tommy. He sends as many emotions as he can to Tommy through the kiss, wanting Tommy to know, wanting him to realize how much Adam cared for him. Tommy can clearly feel all of Adam's emotions: need, want, sadness, hope...love. That emotion is too strong for Tommy's liking. As much as he hates to admit it, love scares him. He's been hurt before. Feeling the small flicker of love through Adam's kiss is enough to make him stop kissing Adam. He pulls away slightly. Love? No, Adam can't love him, or at least, he shouldn't. He knows Tommy is straight, that nothing can ever happen between them. And yet... Tommy does feel something for Adam. He's always felt something for Adam, but he passed it off as admiration. Now he starts to think that maybe...maybe he has the tiniest of crushes on Adam. This frightens him even more. These feelings are new to him. He draws back even further from Adam, who still holds on to Tommy's t-shirt. Adam opens his eyes and looks at Tommy. Then he looks at his hand, and lets go of Tommy's shirt. When they had been kissing, Adam could've sworn that for a brief second Tommy had kissed him like he really wanted him. But by the look in Tommy's eyes, now he isn't so sure.

"What's wrong Tommy?" he asks. 

"I'm sorry Adam..." says Tommy. "I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. It's just I...I thought it would make you feel better." It's only part of the truth. Tommy doesn't want to admit it, he just wants to hide from it, but he can't deny the truth. Evrytime Adam kisses him, plays with his hair, calls him his pretty kitty, it makes him feel special, happy.  Adam can make him melt with just one touch, drive him crazy with just one kiss... Tommy can't believe how blind he's been. All this time, he's been trying to hide from himself, from the truth. And the truth is, he has feelings for Adam. 

 


	5. Tracks of My Tears

Once Tommy realizes he has feelings for Adam, he doesn't know how to act around him anymore. He doesn't want to make his feelings obvious, but he also doesn't want to distance himself from Adam. Tommy can't believe he's crushing on him...a guy! A guy who was his boss. His boss that had just told him he likes someone! Things could not end well. He can either tell Adam he likes him and risk their friendship and quite possibly his carreer, or he can keep quiet and not tell him and be hurt. 

 "We should um...maybe we should head back to the hotel now." says Tommy, unable to look Adam in the eye properly.

"Yeah I guess we should..." says Adam. He notices that Tommy seems to be avoiding eye contact with him, and worries that it's because of the kiss. Maybe Tommy regrets kissing him... Crushing on Tommy is an emotional rollercoaster for Adam. One moment they're kissing as if they'd never kiss again, and the next moment Tommy can barely look at Adam.

 Tommy gets up quickly from the bench, eager to get back to the safety of his hotel room where he can be left alone to think about his feelings for Adam. Adam gets up slowly, glancing  sadly at the picture of him and Tommy before putting it away and joining Tommy as they make their way back to the hotel. Adam finds the silence between them unbearable, and just wants to spin Tommy around to face him, and get him to admit to Adam what's bothering him. But Adam knows Tommy well enough to know that when something is bothering him he just wants to be left alone for awhile. He'll tell Adam when he's ready. So they continue walking, neither of them sure what to say to the other, the silence hanging over them like a dark, heavy cloud.

 Adam and Tommy get to the hotel before any of the others, so they sit on a couch in the lobby, the awkward silence still lingering between them. Finally, Adam can't take it anymore. He turns and faces Tommy, determined to get his blonde bassist to look at him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" he asks, exasperated. "Why have you gone all withdrawn and quiet?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." says Tommy, sounding deffensive. 

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it?" asks Adam gently, not wanting to sound to pushy. 

"I don't have to tell you everything!" says Tommy rather loudly. He doesn't mean to snap at Adam, he's just frustrated, and being alone with Adam doesn't help. If there was a group of them together, he could let the others distract him, but when it's just him and Adam, Tommy can't function properly. He needs to be close to Adam, needs to hear his voice and feel his lips... 

Tommy isn't able to control his emotions, so to avoid confessing everything to Adam, he gets up abruptly to go and find the sanctuary of his room. As he stands, Adam grabs his wrist.

"I didn't mean to make you mad! I'm just concerned about you." says Adam, wanting to pull Tommy close and hold him. 

"I just-I need to be alone for awhile." says Tommy. Adam reluctantly lets go of his wrist. As Tommy walks away, all Adam feels is sadness and pain.

Tommy quickly finds his way to his room, and as soon as he closes the door behind him he collapses on his bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Usually, Tommy hates crying, because to him, crying is a sign of weakness. But this time, he's unable to hold in his emotions any longer, and he breaks down. Silent tears flow from his eyes and slide down his cheeks, and he hides his face in his pillow, wishing desperately that he knew what to do about his feelings for Adam.

Eventually, he stops crying, but his eyes are red and his throat and head hurt. He sits up in bed, and decides to figure out what he's going to do about Adam. He doesn't think telling him is a good idea, because Adam likes someone already. But Tommy won't be able to keep it from Adam forever, he'll have to tell him sooner or later…

Grunting, Tommy buries himself under the covers, not wanting to deal with world.

When Sasha, Camilla and Brooke get back from shopping, they enter the lobby to find Adam sitting on a couch with his head in his hands, and Tommy nowhere in sight. Sasha finds this peculiar, since the boys were always together, so she leaves Brooke and Camilla by the door and goes over to talk to Adam. As she sits down next to him and puts a comforting arm around his shoulders, he looks up suddenly in the hopes of seeing Tommy by his side. Sasha can clearly see that he's been crying, his eyes are red and there are black smudges on his face where she can trace the tracks of his tears.

"What's wrong Adam?" she asks gently. Adam sighs, and when he answers her, his voice is full of sadness and resignation.

"It's just... It's-Tommy." he says finally. "He's acting really distant, and he won't tell me what's wrong."

"But usually when something's bothering Tommy, he goes off on his own for a while, then he finds you and tells you everything..." says Sasha, puzzled by Tommy's behaviour. "Did anything happen while you were out today?" she asks.

"Well..." starts Adam. "We went and a got a picture taken of us, because we wanted to annoy Isaac. Then we sat on an bench to look at the picture, and I confessed to Tommy that I liked someone. Then I'm not sure what happened, or what made him do it, he just-well he... He kissed me."

"I see..." says Sasha. "What happened after he kissed you?"

"I don't know, he just pulled away suddenly, as if something was wrong, and then we walked back to the hotel... I tried getting him to tell me what was bothering him, but he stormed off to his room." says Adam, on the verge of tears again as he remembers Tommy walking away from him. Sasha stays silent for a moment, considering what Adam told her, before speaking again:

"You told Tommy you like someone... Did you tell him who the person is that you like?" 

"No, I didn't tell him who I like... Because-well... Sasha, I like Tommy." admits Adam. 

"I can't say I'm surprised..." says Sasha. "Are you going to tell him you like him?"

Adam sighs. "What good will telling him do? Something about the kiss bothered him, so I doubt he has any feelings for me." 

Sasha hates seeing her friend hurt like this, and wants to help him.

"If you want, I can try talking to him... He might tell me what's wrong." she suggests. 

"Thanks Sasha..." says Adam. "I think that's a good idea."

Sasha gives Adam a reassuring hug, before getting up of the couch and going over to Brooke and Camilla.

"I'm going off to find Tommy." she tells them. "Will you stay with Adam and try to cheer him up?" 

"Ok, we'll stay with him..." replies Brooke, not prying about why Adam's sad. Sasha smiles, before swiftly walking away to find Tommy.

She soon finds herself in front of his hotel room door, and knocks gently. No answer. She knocks again, louder this time, but still Tommy doesn't open the door. Exasperated, she grasps the door handle, and finds that the door is unlocked, so she lets herself in. She walks over to Tommy's bed, and sees him buried under his covers. She sits down on the bed and shakes him gently, and when he turns to face her, she notices tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy... Are you-are you crying?" she asks incredulously. 

Tommy, ashamed at being caught in the middle of crying, uses sarcasm as his only defence.

"No, I'm impersonating a fountain." he says, with a withering look on his face. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of…" says Sasha, giving Tommy a hug. "It doesn't mean you're weak, it shows you've been strong for too long."

Tommy sighs and draws back from Sasha's embrace. 

"I suppose Adam sent you up here." he says.

"I offered to come up." says Sasha. "Tommy, Adam is so worried about you. When I came back I found him sitting on a couch in the lobby, crying just like you are now."

"He was crying?" asks Tommy, taken aback. He hadn't meant to cause Adam any pain. 

"Yes, he was crying… He doesn't understand why you won't talk to him." says Sasha. "Tommy, what's bothering you? Why are you distancing yourself from Adam?"

Tommy blushes. Should he really tell Sasha that he likes Adam? 

"Well I… Did he tell you what happened when we were out today?" asks Tommy.

"Yeah, he said that you kissed him…" says Sasha. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I-I don't know… I just sort of went for it." says Tommy. "And then I pulled away because I-I felt… I have feelings for Adam."

Sasha can barely hide the grin on her face. Adam likes Tommy and Tommy likes him back? They would make such a beautiful couple… But she can't tell Tommy that Adam likes him, Adam will have to tell Tommy himself.

"Tommy, you should really talk to Adam, tell him that you like him. Hiding from him hasn't been good for either of you, judging on the fact that you've both been crying."

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to tell him..." says Tommy nervously.

"I'll send him up to you, and you can decide whether to tell him or not. But at least talk to him Tommy, he needs you." says Sasha, smiling encouragingly at Tommy. Tommy smiles unconvincingly back. The thought of telling Adam that he likes him makes him feel light-headed and dizzy.

"I guess I should probably talk to him…" he finally says. 

Sasha hugs him one more time, before springing off the bed to send Adam up to Tommy.

Tommy sits on the edge of his bed, dreading the moment when Adam's walks through his door. He knows that as soon as he sees Adam, he'll start blushing, and will barely be able to string two words together. 

All too soon, he hears a barely-audible knock on his door. 

"C-come in." he says, his voice shooting up an octave or two because of the nerves. The door opens slowly, and Adam walks cautiously into Tommy's room. Tommy looks up nervously and their eyes connect, sending electric sparks through Tommy's body. He blushes and looks away, unsure of what to say. Adam walks over to his bed, and tentatively sits down on the edge next to Tommy. Tommy opens his mouth to speak.

"Adam, I--" he starts saying, but is cut off as Adam wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in Tommy's neck.

"I missed hearing your voice." he whispers in Tommy's ear. Tommy shivers, and wraps his arms around Adam's neck. They both stay like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in and embrace. When they finally let go of each other, Tommy looks Adam right in the eye, and takes a deep breath.

"Adam, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! My computer kept bugging, so it took a while... The next chapter won't be up for a while either, I've got exams next week :S
> 
> Oh and I've just recently edited this chapter, because I forgot to include Camilla x)


	6. Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I'm cruel for ending the last chapter where I did x)  
> Oh and I have no idea why the chapter is blue O.o computer kept acting up...

Adam is speechless. Of all the things he thought Tommy was avoiding him for, he never thought that it was because he liked him.

"You-you like me? As in… More than friends?" he asks, his heart racing.

"Yeah…" says Tommy, biting his lip anxiously. "That's why I was avoiding you… I was afraid of what you'd say, because you like someone else."

Adam leans in suddenly and kisses Tommy fiercely on the lips. When he stops, he leans back slightly and cradles Tommy's face in his hands.

"Tommy…" he says softly, looking in to Tommy's warm brown eyes. "I like you. But you kissed me before I had the chance to tell you. So I'm telling you now. I want you Tommy, I don't want anyone else."

Tommy blushes, and he can't stop a smile spreading across his face. He feels happy, happier than he's ever been. He likes Adam and Adam likes him back, nothing else matters.

Tommy, overwhelmed with happiness, springs himself on Adam and nuzzles his neck. Adam chuckles.

"Well, someone's changed their tune! One minute you can barely look me in the eye, and now you just can't seem to get enough of me…" he teases. Tommy, now used to Adam's playful teasing, just plays along.

"I could never get enough of this…" he says, before kissing Adam slowly and seductively. Adam groans into the kiss, pushing Tommy down onto the bed. Tommy kisses him harder, clinging on to Adam's t-shirt and pulling him closer. Adam stops kissing his lips, instead pressing a trail of kisses across Tommy's jaw and down his neck. 

Suddenly, Adam's phone rings, and he grunts in annoyance as he pulls away from Tommy.

"Can't you just put it on silent and ignore it?" asks Tommy, pouting. Adam laughs and ruffles his hair.

"It's Monte. Last time I ignored a call from him, it didn't end well." Kissing Tommy one last time, he sits up and answers the phone.

"Hey Monte." he says. "What's up?"

"Adam, where are you? Everyone's back now, we're all waiting for you and Tommy to come eat with us." says Monte.

"I'm just... In my room." replies Adam. Tommy crawls up and hugs him from behind, and starts kissing his neck and playing with his hair.

"Well hurry up and come downstairs, or we'll eat without you!" says Monte. Adam, distracted by Tommy, finds it hard to answer Monte properly anymore.

"I'll uh... I'll go get Tommy and-and we'll be down soon." he manages to say before ending the call and turning his full attention to Tommy.

"Come on, lets go join the others now." he says, starting to climb off the bed.

"Wait, Adam..." Tommy starts saying. "What...what are we going to tell the others?"

"You mean, are we going to tell them we're together now?" asks Adam. Tommy nods. "Well, it's up to you. If you're not ok with telling them yet, then we can wait." 

"I think... Maybe we shouldn't tell them, but let them just figure it out?" suggests Tommy, biting his lip anxiously.

"Ok, that sounds good... So we just act as a couple, and let them figure out the rest." says Adam, smiling as he offers his hand to Tommy. Tommy slips his hand into Adam's, and together they walk downstairs to meet the others.

Downstairs in the hotel restaurant, Sasha's the first to notice Adam and Tommy holding hands, but she doesn't say anything to the others, she just smiles at the pair. Adam and Tommy sit down next to eachother, opposite from Isaac and Sasha. Everyone at the table is talking excitedly, recounting what they did during the day. Then their food arrives, and the conversation stops momentarily as they start eating, before slowly picking up again.

At some point, Tommy gets sauce on they edge of his mouth, and Adam starts wiping it off with his thumb first before leaning in and licking it off instead. After he licks it off, Adam kisses Tommy softly, drawing Isaac's attention.

"Ok guys, I get it!" says Isaac. "You can stop winding me up with all the kissing now!" 

"No chance..." says Adam, grinning.

"And we're not doing it to wind you up anymore." adds Tommy, as Adam puts his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy tilts his head up and pecks Adam on the lips. At the table, all conversation has stopped.

"Do you mean to say that you two have finally gotten together?" exclaims Brooke, smiling excitedly. Adam and Tommy glance at each other, before nodding to the others. 

"We wondered how long it would take..." says Terrance.

"Finally!" says Camilla, smiling. "I thought we'd have to force you two to get togther."

"Wait..." says Tommy, suspicious. "All of you were expecting us to end up together?"

"Well, yeah... With the way you guys act around each other all the time, it's not surprising!" says Taylor. With that, everyone returns to eating and the conversation picks up where it left off.  Once they're finished eating, the waiter comes over and asks them if they want desert. Adam orders some cherries to go, because he knows Tommy loves cherries. 

"So, what does everyone want to do tonight?" asks Brooke.  Everyone shrugs. No one has any plans. Brooke suggests that they all just hang out in someone's room, and everyone agrees. They choose to hang out in Adam's room, since it's the biggest. Picking up the cherries on their way out from the restaurant, they walk together to Adam's room.

  


 

In Adam's room, everyone sits wherever it pleases them. Monte sits on the couch, strumming away on his giutar, and Terrance sits next to him. Sasha and Brooke sit down on the floor next to the couch. Isaac and Taylor also sit on the floor, next to the bed. Adam sits on his bed, Tommy tucked against his side.

Adam takes out the packet of cherries and starts putting one in his mouth, when Tommy darts forward and seizes the cherry from between his lips. Adam can see a playful twinkle in Tommy's eyes.

 

 "Feeling playful, pretty kitty?" he asks teasingly.

"Very..." says Tommy, and he leans in as if to kiss Adam, so Adam gets ready to kiss him back. Instead of kissing him, Tommy just reaches for another cherry, grinning at the expression on Adam's face as he pops the cherry into his mouth. It was nice to be able to tease Adam sometimes. To tease him further, Tommy grabs Adam's chin between his thumb and his finger, and leans in slowly and ever so slightly brushes his lips against Adam's. Then he pulls back and picks out another cherry from the packet, acting as though nothing had happened. 

Adam, frustrated, says to Tommy: "Stop eating your cherries and kiss me properly god damnit." before capturing Tommy's lips in a deep kiss. Tommy kisses him back, and then the two of them are in their own world, the others in the room forgotten. Wolf whistles and Isaac's cranky protests bring them back to reality.

"Am I going to have to deal with this all the time now that you two are together?" asks Isaac, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stuff it." says Tommy, throwing a pillow at Isaac and only narrowly missing his head.

"You throw like a girl!" taunts Isaac 

"He kisses like one too." teases Adam, holding Tommy down by the waist to stop him from from walloping Isaac with another pillow. He kisses him gently on the neck to calm him down, making Tommy giggle because he's very ticklish. Isaac, picking up on this, reaches up to tickle him, but Adam bats his hand away. 

"No one touches my pretty kitty but me..." he says, pulling Tommy a little bit closer. Tommy leans his head back on Adam's chest and closes his eyes. He never wants to leave Adam's arms.

When it starts getting late, everyone starts to leave Adam's room to go find their own. When the last person finally leaves, Adam pulls Tommy into a hug, envelopping him in his arms.

"Do you want to stay here with me tonight?" he asks Tommy. Tommy yawns, practically asleep in Adam's arms.

"Yes please..." he says, closing his eyes. Adam scoops him up in his arms and lays him down gently under the covers of his bed, before climbing in next to him. Tommy feels little uncomfortable at first, being in the same bed as another guy, until Adam invites him to snuggle by his side. Tucked cozily against Adam, his head on his chest, Tommy slowly starts to relax. His breathing gets deeper and his eyes start to close, as he drifts off to sleep. Adam kisses the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams pretty kittly..." he murmurs softly.

A few seconds later, Tommy's deep asleep.

"I love you Tommy."


	7. Love-bites & Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Next couple of chapters should be up quick enough, since I'm on holidays :D Oh and I have a question to ask:  
> Someone was asking when Adam and Tommy are going to do... "it" x)  
> I'm not great at writing inappropriate scenes like that, I don't like taking it too far :S But if a lot of people reeaally want me to... Then I guess I'll consider writing a scene like that.  
> So leave a comment about whether you want me to write one or not, and I'll see how many people want me to.  
> Thanks! Enjoy the story ;)

The next morning, Tommy wakes up happy and well rested. Adam's already awake, gently stroking Tommy's hair, and smiles down at him. Tommy smiles back lazily, not quite fully awake yet, and snakes his arm out from underneath the covers and puts it around Adam, hugging him. He was looking forward to waking up to this every morning.

"Good morning pretty kitty." says Adam, leaning down and kissing Tommy softly on the cheek.

"Morning..." says Tommy, yawning and stretching as he sits up in bed. Then he lets his head drop on Adam's shoulder, still not wanting to leave the comfort and tranquility of the bed.

"Come on." says Adam, trying to pull Tommy out of the bed. "It's time to get up. We've got a show tonight that we have to prepare for!"

"Just five more minutes..." pleads Tommy, hugging the pillow that Adam had just left. Adam chuckles.

"Now means now Tommy, if you don't get up, I _will_  tickle you until you do!"

"Ok fine, I'm getting up!" Once he's finally out of bed, Adam hugs him properly, and bends his head down to kiss him. Tommy ducks out of the way.

"No, I'm not forgiving you so easily for forcing me out of bed like that." he says. Still, Adam just chuckles.

"No kissing? You're cruel Tommy..." he says jokingly, before walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

After a few minutes, Tommy joins Adam in the kitchen. As Adam bends over the coffe machine, Tommy comes up behind him and puts his arms around his waist, slowly kissing his neck as he tries to make the coffee. Adam, clearly distracted by Tommy, drops coffee beans all over the floor. He sighs in mock frustration.

"Look what you've made me do Tommy..." he says, spinning around to face his blonde bassist. "And I thought there was no kissing since you were cranky."

"I got bored." answers Tommy, looking innocently up at Adam. Adam rolls his eyes, before kissing Tommy briefly on the lips.

"Come on Tommy, help me get these beans picked up or we'll be late for rehearsal." says Adam.

"Can't you just let the maid clean it up?" asks Tommy. "Then we won't be late and we'd have time to do... Other things."

"Other things... You mean like this?" says Adam, holding the back of Tommy's neck and kissing him hard on the lips. Tommy grabs Adam's shirt and kisses him back just as forcefully. Adam slowly pushes Tommy back against the wall, pinning him there. He removes his hand from Tommy's neck, instead holding him by the waist, and starts kissing his neck. Tommy tips his head back against the wall, allowing Adam more access to his neck. Adam's lips reach the edge of Tommy's shoulder, just at the base of his neck, and he bites down gently. Tommy lets out a low moan, and grips Adam's shirt tighter.

Adam kisses his way back up to Tommy's mouth, before kissing him gently, almost carefully. Then Adam pulls back, releasing Tommy from where he was pinned against the wall. They're both panting heavily.

"Is that enough for one morning Tommy?" Adam asks, stroking Tommy's cheek with his thumb. Tommy sighs in pleasure.

"Can't we just skip the rehearsal?" he pleads, holding Adam's hand and kissing his cheek. Adam groans in frustration.

"I wish we could... You have no idea how much I just want to stay locked up in this room with you." he says, torn between kissing Tommy again and getting ready to leave. But if he kisses Tommy again, he knows he'll never have the will-power to leave.

"At least we still get to kiss on stage tonight." Adam points out.

"Yeah, about that..." starts Tommy. " Are we going to tell the fans?"

"Well, they've always kinda assumed we were having an affair or something, so lets just continue doing what we always do, but make it look more real." suggests Adam. "Now come on, we really have to go now, forget the coffee." he says, before dragging Tommy off to get changed.

 

Finally ready, Adam and Tommy go down to quickly eat breakfast before going to meet the band at tonight's venue to practice. They're the last one's to arrive, but the others had already guessed that they'd be busy with 'other things' in the morning when they woke up.

Setting up their instruments, the band go through the show one song at a time. Then the dancers join them as they go through the songs a second time. After that they take a short break. Then they come back and decide to go throught the whole show, and this time they pretend they're actually performing in front of an audience.

When the song Fever comes up, Adam goes full-on into the performance with Tommy. At the beginning of the song, he kisses him at the 'Would you be m-mine?' part, the kiss lasting longer than necessary. Then throughout the song, Tommy keeps coming up to kiss Adam on the cheek whenever he can, and Adam plays with Tommy's hair and bass whenever he can. Then the songs finishes, and Tommy goes up to Adam for a cuddle, and they end up making out right there in the middle of rehearsal.

"Ok, break it up guys, we're not finished rehearsing yet." says Monte. They stop kissing, but Adam leans in for one last kiss, holding Tommy close. They eventually stop, and continue rehearsing. But Tommy still can't help himself from drifting closer to Adam all the time, playing back to back with him, leaning his head on Adam's shoulder... Not that Adam minds. At the end of rehearsal, Monte tells them to tone it down a little bit during the real performance. Tommy blushes. Tonight was going to be an interesting show.

Morning rehearsal finally over, Sasha and Terrance leave to pick up lunch for everyone. The rest of the band hang out backstage, lying on the sofas, playing games, and just talking to each other. Of course, Tommy is sitting accross Adam's lap. As Adam talks to Isaac, Tommy kisses his cheek, his neck, any part of Aam he can reach. Adam tries to keep his conversation with Isaac going, but he gets so distracted by Tommy that abandons all hope of a proper conversation and crushes his lips against Tommy's in a desperate kiss. 

"You just gonna leave me hanging?" asks Isaac, teasing them. "Will I just wait until you guys are done?" Still kissing Adam, Tommy gives Isaac the finger. "Ok, I'll take that as my cue to leave." says Isaac, getting up from the sofa.

"I thought he'd never leave." says Tommy between kisses. Adam chuckles.

"Are you never going to let me have a proper conversation with anyone anyomore?" he asks jokingly.

"Never." replies Tommy, kissing Adam harder to prove his point. He grips Adam's shirt, trying to pull him closer.

"Ok Tommy, not too much... There are other people in the room." Adam reminds Tommy. Tommy sighs in resignation and lets go of Adam's shirt.

"We could've stayed in the hotel room..." Tommy points out. Adam rolls his eyes, and smiles at Tommy affectionately.

"Tomorrow we're flying to Europe. When we get there, I promise we'll stay in my hotel room for a day. How about that?" he proposes.

"Ok..." says Tommy, smiling. Adam kisses him gently on the cheek, intending to stop after that, but Tommy holds on to his arm and kisses him on the lips, not quite ready to stop yet. Adam obliges, and for once lets Tommy take over the kiss. But then he takes control again, and kisses Tommy's neck and behind his ear, then back to his neck, where he bites him a few times, leaving quite a few marks.

"Adam, once you're done ravaging Tommy's neck, it's time for lunch." says Taylor, popping out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Tommy. Adam leaves one more mark, biting down harder this time and enticing a low moan from Tommy. Then he gets up, holding a hand out to Tommy and pulling him up with him. 

"I'm just going to go to the toilet first, I'll join you in a few minutes." says Tommy. In truth, he wants to see how much damage Adam had done to his neck.

"Don't take too long." says Adam, kissing Tommy softly on the lips before going off to lunch with Taylor.

 

Tommy walks off to find a bathroom with a mirror. He finds one, and goes in to see what state his neck is in. He's a little bit shocked at first: there are several bite marks on his neck, most of them faint, but the last one that Adam had given him stands out against Tommy's pale skin. He'll have to wear a huge scarf if he has any hope of hiding the marks, so he gives up and decides to leave them visible. Hopefully, Isaac won't say too much. Tracing his finger over the marks one more time, he leaves the bathroom and goes off for lunch.

Finding the others, he slides into a seat next to Adam. As Adam puts his arm around Tommy, he can see the marks he's left on his neck.

"Sorry about the marks." he whispers in Tommy's ear. Tommy blushes.

"It's ok, I don't mind... I just don't want Isaac teasing me about it." he whispers back. Of course, he knows that the chances of Isaac not teasing him are very slim.

"If he teases you, you know what to do to annoy him." whispers Adam, smiling. Just then Isaac looks up at Tommy.

"Tommy, are you sure you're not dating a vampire?" he says, pointing out Tommy's bite marks.

"Maybe I am. Not that I mind..." says Tommy, tugging Adam's shirt. Adam understands, and leans down to lick one of the bite marks on Tommy's neck. Tommy closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Adam lightly nips at his skin, then bites down on the back of his neck, harder than Tommy was expecting. Tommy lets out a small involuntary moan, and opens his eyes in shock.

"Did you like that Tommy?" whispers Adam, seductive and teasing at the same time. Tommy's gone bright red. 

"I-uh..." Tommy stumbles over his words. Adam chuckles and kisses him on the cheek.

"I don't think anyone heard..." he says, trying to comfort him.

"Oh no, we heard him alright." says Isaac, barely containing his laughter. The others are also grinning.

"Shut up Isaac." says Tommy, still blushing furiously. Adam pulls Tommy onto his lap, leans his head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around him.

"Just ignore him." he says. Then he whispers into to Tommy's ear: "I thought it was hot..." making Tommy blush even more, but not from embarassment this time. He takes Adam's advice and ignores Isaac, instead relaxing into Adam's arms. Every few minutes, Adam nuzzles Tommy's neck or kisses him softly, up to the point where Tommy doesn't care about what anyone says anyomore.

 

The rest of the day goes by quickly, until it's finally time for the performance to start. Everyone's all glamed up and ready to get on stage. The band has to go on first to set up their instruments, but Tommy doesn't want to leave Adam.

"Go on Tommy, I'll be up there soon." says Adam, hugging Tommy. 

"Ok, ok, I'm going..." says Tommy, still reluctant to leave. Adam leans in and kisses him, and Tommy grabs Adam's shirt as he always does. He pulls Adam closer, drawing confidence from the kiss. He always gets a little nervous before performing. Adam tries to tell himself to stop kissing Tommy, they've got a show to do, but it's nearly impossible. Monte finally comes up and makes them stop, gently urging Tommy up onto the stage. A few seconds later Tommy returns and quickly kisses Adam again, making Adam laugh. Then he runs back on stage before Monte can tell him off. The band finally in place, they start playing the opening tune of Voodoo, which is the song they always start the show with. Adam walks on stage, his voice ringing out beautifully. 

 

The first part of the concert goes by smoothly, Tommy coming up to Adam only once or twice. Then the time comes for them to play Fever. Tommy's nervous about it, because he's afraid of people's reactions when they see that him and Adam are together now.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow..." starts Adam, strutting up to Tommy. "Sexual! Tic tac toe, yeah I know, we both know, it isn't time..." he grabs the front of Tommy's shirt. "But Tommy baby, would you..." he says, crushing his lips against Tommy's and kissing him to within an inch of his life. Then he lets go of him, and continues singing the song. A few seconds later he's back again.

"My one and own, I wanna get you alone..." he sings, coming up behind Tommy and pinching his butt. "Give you a fever, fever yeah!" This time, Tommy leans back against him, and Adam bends his head down and kisses him. He spends most of the rest of the song going up to Tommy and singing to him, and playing with his hair.

A couple of songs later, they start playing Music Again. 

"I don't wanna lose you, I wanna keep you." Adam starts singing. He walks over to Tommy and puts his hand on his cheek. Instead of singing the real lyrics of the song, he changes them: "Put your little tongue in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes!" He leans in a kisses Tommy long and hard, missing the next part of the song he's meant to sing. Not that the audience seems to mind.

The next song they play is If I Had You, but Adam introduces his band first. He introduces Camilla, Monte and Isaac, they all do their solos, and then he turns to Tommy, a mischievous smile on his face. He walks up to him and places an arm around his shoulders.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, on the bass... Mister Tommy Joe Ratliff!" he gives him an affectionate hair ruffle, then Tommy starts playing his solo, Adam watching him proudly. "Oh yeah! That's what I call a bass solo." he says when Tommy's finished, once more putting an arm around his shoulders. Tommy leans his head on Adam's shoulder. "Awwww... Isn't he pretty?" Adam asks the crowd, and his question is met with screams of agreement. "Yeah, that's why I call him pretty kitty. And you wanna know something interesting?" he asks again, looking at Tommy for permission. Tommy understands, and nods slightly. "He's my boyriend now!" Adam eventually says.

The screams from the crowd are deafening. Adam laughs and kisses Tommy on the cheek.

"Calm down guys, it's not like we're getting married or anything!" he says. The crowd finally settles down, and the show continues. Both Adam and Tommy know that news of their relationsip is probably spreading through the internet like wildfire. 

 

Once the show's over, Adam and his band do a few pictures and sign a few autographs with fans before finally heading back to the hotel. Everyone runs straight up to their rooms, because they're exhausted and they have to catch a flight to Europe in the morning. Adam invites Tommy to his room once again. Once they're through the door, Tommy throws himself at Adam and kisses him desperately, having held himself back for so long for the whole night. Adam laughs, and kisses Tommy back enthusiastically.

"We're only just through the door and we're already all over each other..." he says. He starts saying something else, but Tommy cuts him off with a kiss.

"Leave the talking for later." he says, kissing Adam forcefully again. 

"Ok, we'll talk later. But lets try at least to make it to the bed." says Adam, scooping Tommy up in his arms and laying him down on the bed. As soon as he lies on the bed himself, Tommy climbs on top of him and they make out until Adam finally stops Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, lets stop now, I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow." says Adam, panting hard. Tommy pouts at Adam.

"I'm not tired yet..." he says, leaning down and tentatively kissing Adam's jaw. Adam does nothing to stop him, so he continues kissing down until he reaches the base of his neck. Adam had bitten him so many times that he'd lost count, so it's his turn now. He bites down hard, probably a bit too hard, and Adam whimpers slightly, his whimper turning into a low moan as Tommy bites him somewhere else on his neck.

"Please Tommy, I really am tired." begs Adam. He loves this fierce, confident, sexy side of Tommy, but he's so tired that he can't fully enjoy it. Tommy sighs in resignation.

"Ok, I'm also getting tired..." he yawns and lies his head down on the pillow. Adam kisses him on the lips softly.

"Goodnight Tommy..." he murmurs, gazing affectionately down at Tommy.

"'Night Adam." says Tommy, curling up at Adam's side. Then the two of them fall asleep, happy and content, looking forward to their new adventure together in Europe. 

 

 


	8. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy take a flight to Europe, where they'll begin their new adventure together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 8 (: Not much to say about this one... oh well x)  
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Tommy wakes up before Adam. He checks the clock, and sees that they have to leave in 2 hours to catch their flight to Europe. Tommy wants to wake Adam up now, but he looks so sweet and peaceful that he decides not to. Instead, he sits up in bed and strokes Adam's hair. Adam responds to his touch, and sighs contentedly, turning over in Tommy's direction. Tommy smiles to himself, feeling lucky to be with someone like Adam.

About half an hour later, Adam stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. To wake him up, Tommy leans down and kisses him on the lips, expecting him to wake up straight away. Adam, even though he's half asleep, kisses Tommy back but still doesn't wake up fully. Tommy takes it a step further, and kisses Adam long and hard, sliding his hand up his shirt. Now Adam wakes up properly, holding Tommy's wrist and slowly removing his hand.

"Nice way to be woken up..." he says sleepily. 

"I thought is was better than dumping water on you." replies Tommy, smiling michievously. Adam smiles back and sits up in bed, lacing his fingers through Tommy's and kissing his hand.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"It's six thirty." says Tommy, yawning and leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam, in turn, rests his cheek on Tommy's soft, blonde hair.

"What idiot decided to book a flight for eight in the morning?" he asks, feigning annoyance. Tommy chuckles.

"Probably Monte." he says.

"Well, we should probably get up then." says Adam, reaching over to turn the light on. Tommy stops him, turing Adam's head to face him.

"We don't have to get up _yet_..." he says, looking pointedly at Adam, who rolls his eyes.

"Before we go to sleep and as soon as we wake up, all you want to do is make out..." remarks Adam. Tommy kisses him roughly to make him stop talking, and crawls on top of him.

"Not that you seem to mind." he teases, leaning in with both arms on either side of Adam and kissing him again. Adam holds on to Tommy's arms and kisses him back slowly, teasingly. Then he removes his lips from Tommy's and traces his finger across the marks he'd left on his neck.

"I didn't realize I'd left so many..." he says, sounding apologetic.

"I don't mind, they show I belong to you." Tommy replies. "Now I just need to make sure people know you belong to me..." With that, he presses his mouth to Adam's neck, flicking his toungue over the two love-bites he'd given him last night. He finds a new spot, and bites down gently, leaving only a faint mark. He does this a few times, before biting harder and leaving more visible marks. When he finally draws back, Adam's neck is as coverd in bites as Tommy's, but they're less visible against his skin.

"Satisfied with your work?" asks Adam, smirking.

"Yup." says Tommy, kissing Adam's cheek. "Hopefully everyone will know by now that you're mine."

"Speaking of..." says Adam. "Should we check twitter to see what everyone's saying?"

"I already checked when I woke up." answers Tommy, chuckling as he remembers everything he read on twitter. "Everyone seems to know, and loads of fangirls are either flailing over it or saying they knew we'd end up together eventually."

"It seems that everyone knew we'd be together but us..." says Adam, smiling.

"Well, now we know." says Tommy, also smiling as he kisses Adam. Adam kisses him back for a moment, before forcing himself to stop.

"Ok Tommy, we really should get up now, we don't want to miss our flight..." he says, climbing out of bed.

"Can't we please stay in bed a little bit longer?" asks Tommy as he tries to pull him back, looking up at him with big, round, pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Tommy..." Adam begs, trying not to jump back in bed to cuddle Tommy. "Come on, the others will kill us if we're late. Tommy, don't make me tickle you!"

"Fine, I'm getting up..." mutters Tommy, slowly dragging himself out of bed. Adam holds him in his arms and strokes his hair.

"There's a good kitty..." he murmurs, laughing as Tommy growls at him. He lets go of Tommy, and they walk around the room, getting ready for their trip to Europe.

 

Their suitcases finally packed, they make their way down to the lobby. Everyone's waiting for them, except Isaac, who Taylor had to go drag out of bed. Their tour buses are waiting outside ready to take them to the airport, so they decide to go outside to wait for Isaac. Just as they start running late, Isaac comes running out of the hotel with Taylor not far behind him, and everyone quickly jumps on the buses, not wanting to miss their flight to Europe. The buses take off swiftly, dropping them off at the airport just in time. They check their bags in as fast as they can, and then rush towards their departure gate. They make it with five minutes to spare, so everyone sits down, panting from their mad dash to the gate.

Adam sits down next to Tommy and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"See Tommy? If we'd stayed in bed, we would've been much later than this and then we would've missed our flight." he says in an 'I told you so' sort of way.

"Yeah, but if we'd stayed in bed we could've done this..." says Tommy, teasing Adam's lips with his own.

"Tommy, don't you dare start doing that in the middle of the airport." groans Adam, now half wishing that they were back in bed. A mischievous grin finds it's way to Tommy's mouth.

"You mean this?" he asks, tugging Adam's t-shirt and kissing him fervidly. Adam tries his best to resist Tommy's insistant kiss, but to no avail. A small, barely audible moan escapes his lips, and he gives in and kisses Tommy back. The voice on the PA system announcing that their plane is ready for boarding makes them finally separate from each other. Holding hands, they get up and follow the others as they board their flight.

 

Once they're on the plane, they make their way towards their seats in the back. The plane is quite large, with a row of four seats going down the middle and two seats on either side. Of course, Adam and Tommy sit down next to each other on two seats on the side. Isaac, Taylor, Terrance and Monte sit in the row of four across from Adam and Tommy, with the remaining girls sitting in front of them. Adam's stage crew and anyone else involved with the tour sit spread out through the plane.

As Adam turns around to say something to Tommy, he notices him looking out the window, biting his lip anxiously.

"Tommy, are you ok?" he asks, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"It's just... I-I... Let's just say I don't like flying." Tommy finally admits.

"You're afraid of flying?" asks Adam incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything before? We could've gone on a boat or something instead..."

"I didn't want anyone making a big fuss about it. Besides, I'll be fine after a while." says Tommy unconvincingly. "And there's nothing we can do now." Just then, the plane's engine starts and it begins slowly pulling out onto the runway. Tommy swallows nervously, reaching for Adam's hand. Adam puts a reassuring arm around Tommy, holds his hand tight in his own hand, and looks deep into his eyes.

"Everything's fine Tommy, I'm here for you." he says, kissing him softly on the lips, hoping to distract him. It works for a second or two, but as the plane starts gathering speed, Tommy pulls away and buries his head under Adam's arm. The plane gently starts lifting up off the ground, and Tommy grips Adam's hand tighter. Adam whispers soothing words into Tommy's ears, kissing his head softly every now and then. The plane finally steadies itself high in the air, and Tommy relaxes his grip slightly, but still keeps his head under Adam's arm. Isaac cranes his neck to observe Tommy.

"This can't be good..." Adam mutters to himself.

"Oye, Tommy, a bit afraid of flying are we?" teases Isaac. 

"Shut up Isaac." Adam hisses, giving him the death glare. Isaac quickly backs off, his arms raised in surrender.

"Thanks." says Tommy to Adam, his voice soft and slightly trembling. 

"Anything for my pretty kitty..." replies Adam kissing Tommy gently on the lips. Tommy responds a bit more than last time, kissing him back with a little more enthusiasm, before pulling away again and shutting his eyes as he curls up under Adam's arm.

 

After about an hour, Tommy's still tucked under Adam's arm, trying to distract himself by talking to him. He stops trying after a while, and resorts to just closing his eyes and hoping for the flight to end soon.

"Try to get some sleep Tommy..." advises Adam, seeing how stressed Tommy seems to be. "Maybe you can sleep through the whole journey, and we'll be there before you know it."

"I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep on a plane." says Tommy, opening his eyes slightly. 

"Well, at least try to relax a bit more, or get into a comfortable position." says Adam.

"There _is_ no comfortanle way to sit on a plane." says Tommy, rolling his eyes. "Even having you as a pillow isn't enough."

"Let's see if I can make it a bit more comfortable..." says Adam. He leans over and pushes the hand rest up that's separating him and Tommy. Then he leans back against the window, pulling Tommy on top of him. "That's the best I can do."

"Thanks Adam..." says Tommy, kissing Adam quickly and then lying down on his chest, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep like Adam advised him to.

 

Despite saying he wouldn't be able to get much sleep, Tommy eventually does fall asleep. Adam stays awake to watch over him, and as it gets late and dark outside, he asks for a blanket. When the air hostess brings it to him, he throws it over Tommy and tucks him in. He looks down dotingly on Tommy, before settling down to catch some sleep himself. His arms wrapped around Tommy, they fall asleep together high in the sky, their love flying close to the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cheesy ending...


	9. There's a First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... enjoy!

"Wake up Tommy, we've landed." says Adam, shaking Tommy gently to wake him up. Tommy tightens his arms around Adam and buries his face further into his jumper. Adam shakes him again.

"Come on Tommy, wake up…" he pleads, shaking him harder. He chuckles as Tommy grumbles in protest, finally lifting his head up.

"Have we arrived already?" he asks, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, we landed just two minutes ago." explains Adam. "It's seven o'clock in the evening here."

"Which city are we in?" asks Tommy, confused. They do so many shows, it's hard to remember exactly where they're performing next. 

"Amsterdam." replies Adam. "In the Netherlands. We're doing a couple of shows at an open-air venue. It's a beautiful city, I'd like to explore it a bit."

"You promised we stay in the hotel for a whole day when we got to Europe…" Tommy reminds Adam. Adam rolls his eyes.

"I promised we'd do that when we got to Europe, but I didn't specifically say which city." he says.

"Come on, please Adam…" grumbles Tommy.

"No Tommy…" says Adam, seeing his face fall and hating to have to deny him anything. "There are only a few cities I want us to go out in here in Europe, especially Amsterdam and Paris. Maybe London as well." Then, seeing the look on Tommy's face: "There's loads of stuff we can do together! I promise, if you actually do start getting bored or annoyed, will turn back to the hotel."

Tommy considers everything Adam said for a moment, and sighs. He's being selfish, wanting to stay in a hotel room all day when there's a beautiful city waiting to be explored. So he gives in to Adam, who smiles and hugs him.

"Thanks for understanding Tommy… We'll have fun, you'll see." he says, kissing Tommy on cheek before reaching for their bags. They quickly get off the plane, and find a bus waiting for them to take them to their hotel. They drop their bags off to their rooms before heading out again to roam the streets of Amsterdam.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Tommy asks Adam, as they stand outside the hotel.

"First? I'm taking you shopping!" says Adam, flagging down a taxi.

"What? You're taking me where?!" exclaims Tommy, Adam dragging him by his arm into the taxi.

"Shopping. I want new clothes, and you need new clothes." says Adam. Then he asks the taxi driver to drive them to the nearest shopping street. Tommy's still baffled. New clothes? What's wrong the clothes he has now? He likes wearing his black skinny jeans and black t-shirt. 

"Come on, lets go!" says Adam as the taxi pulls up, paying the driver and then pulling Tommy out. Tommy has no choice but to follow him.

The shop they go in to is a huge, four story clothing store, with some designer clothes, and some non-designer clothes. Adam walks over to the designer clothes first, beckoning Tommy over to him. Tommy follows him as he walks through the racks of clothes, picking out a few items here and there before walking over to the changing rooms. Tommy's surprised when Adam hands him the pile of clothing.

"Wait-me? You want me to try these on?" he asks, staring uncertainly at the clothes. Not enough black for his taste.

"Yes you. Try them on Tommy, please…" says Adam, looking at Tommy with big puppy-dog eyes. 

"Ok, ok, fine… I'll try them on. But I don't like being your doll." huffs Tommy, slinking slowly into one of the changing rooms. Adam smiles smugly to himself.

"Come out when you've tried them on, I want to see what they look like on you." Adam calls out to Tommy, then waits outside the changing room. A few minutes later, Tommy comes out dressed in dark grey skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt. Adam walks around him, checking out the outfit. Then he motions to Tommy to wait where he is, and walks off through the clothes racks again. He reappears a second later with a silver waistcoat in one hand and a black, silk tie in the other. Tommy shrugs the waistcoat on, buttoning it up swiftly, and Adam comes up to him to help him with the tie. He wraps it around his neck and loops it through, and when he's done he grabs on to the end and pulls Tommy close, pressing their lips together. Tommy's a bit hesitant at first, because anyone could stumble across them, but as Adam's kiss becomes more demanding he finds that he doesn't care if anyone finds them, he's enjoying it too much. Stumbling back into the compartment where he got changed, Adam clothes the curtain, hiding them from prying eyes. Then he turns back to Tommy, holding him by his tie again.

"I say you should keep this outfit. Want to change into something else now?" he asks, sliding his hand up to unbutton the silver waistcoat. Still kissing Tommy, his nimble fingers have the buttons open in seconds and it falls to the floor. He then moves his hand to Tommy's shirt. Tommy starts pulling away now, blushing as he feels his pants grow uncomfortably tight. 

"I-It's ok, I'll get changed by myself now." he says, urging Adam out of the compartment. Adam chuckles, amused when he realizes the effect he'd had on Tommy. 

"You sure you won't need any help?" he asks, as he teasingly and very obviously glances down at Tommy's pants. Tommy glares unsuccessfully at him and pulls the curtain closed. This is the first time he's ever actually been physically aroused by Adam. 

He struggles into the next pair of trousers, which just so happen to be black, leather trousers. He groans as he looks in the mirror. These trousers are not helping him right now. He sighs and tries to calm himself as he pulls on a red, silk shirt, and a black waist-coat over it. Then he reluctantly pulls back the curtain and steps out to face Adam, trying to cover up the very obvious bulge in his pants. Adam pretends to take no notice, and once again walks around Tommy. He stops behind him, and leans in to say something.

"You know, you wear your pants very low… You should pull them up, they'll accentuate that nice ass of yours." he whispers in his ear. Then he walks back to face Tommy, and smirks when he sees him blushing and crossing his legs awkwardly. 

"No need to hide anything…" says Adam, walking up closer to Tommy. He reaches down and pulls his trousers up, then peeks around to look behind. He grins appreciatively. "That's better." Then he reaches into the compartment and pulls something out from the pile. He ties it around Tommy's neck, and when Tommy looks in the mirror he realizes it's a bow tie.

"A bow tie? Really?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought it would look cute…I was right." he winks at Tommy. "So, I think you should get this outfit too I especially like the trousers…" he says, grabbing Tommy between his legs. Tommy lets out a muffled moan, then quickly returns, blushing, to his compartment when Adam lets go.

"Try on the rest of the outfits if you want." Adam calls out to Tommy. "I'm gonna go find some clothes to try on myself now."

Then he walks off to browse through the racks of clothes.

An hour later, they leave the shop laden with bags. They stop off quickly at the hotel to drop them off, then take another taxi into the city. The taxi drops them off in the centre of the city.

"So, what are gonna do now?" asks Tommy. Before they'd left the hotel, Adam had made him change into his new grey skinny jeans and a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves.

"I was thinking…maybe we could take a boat ride down the canal." Adam suggests. 

"A boat ride sounds nice…" Tommy muses, thinking for a moment. "Ok, I'd like that."

"Lets go then." says Adam, and they walk off down the canal. As they amble along, Tommy slides his hand into Adam's. They reach the edge of the canal and hop onto one of the boat rides. They're the only ones on the boat except for the driver, so Tommy can comfortably relax and lie down against Adam. With the steady movement of the boat and Adam's fingers slowly threading through his hair, Tommy closes his eyes and drifts off. 

"Hello Amsterdam!" Adam shouts into the microphone. "It's lovely to be here!" After their boat ride, Adam and Tommy had rushed off to rehearsal, then had taken a break for one or two hours, and now it's time for the concert. Adam and his band are enjoying themselves a lot on stage, drinking alcohol and smoking weed because it's legal in Amsterdam, and time passes quickly. Adam plays a lot with Tommy, but most people know of their relationship so they're not surprised. They still enjoy it though, screaming every time either of them go near each other.

Pretty soon the concert's nearly over, and Adam's performed all his songs, but still the audience want more. So he leaves the stage for a moment and then comes back to sing two more songs, Purple Haze and Whole Lotta Love. He struts onto the stage, his vocals resonating and pitch-perfect. Tommy can't help feeling slightly hypnotized, his vision gets hazy and sways slowly in time to the song. He's probably in this state because of the weed and the alcohol, but that doesn't stop the image of Adam overwhelming his brain. He watches him walk around, owning the stage, as he starts singing purple haze. He gets to the line in the song where he's meant to sing "Excuse me while I kiss the sky" but he changes it.

"Excuse me, while I kiss this guy!" He walks over to Tommy, crushing their lips together in a quick, rough kiss, before continuing the song. Further into the song, Sasha brings him a joint.

"Purple haze motherfuckers!" he says, before smoking the joint. He passes it back to Sasha and sings his way through the next verse, before having Sasha bring him the joint again while Monte does a guitar solo. Next he sings Whole Lotta Love, starting off slowly so the band can switch their instruments. When Tommy comes back from switching his bass for another one, he walks up behind Adam and quickly pinches his butt making him jump slightly, but he just continues singing. 

Towards the end of the Whole Lotta Love, Adam walks up a small flight of steps to the top of the stage, and sits down near Tommy, who leans back and watches him as he sings. Adam bends his head forward, and kisses Tommy lightly on the lips. The kiss gets deeper and longer, Adam stretching his hand down and sliding it up and down Tommy's bass and Tommy trying to hold himself back from pinning Adam to the stage and kissing him senseless. It's their longest on-stage kiss, and Tommy finds that Adam's having the same effect on him as in the clothing store earlier that day. Luckily, this time he has his bass to hide behind. 

Adam pulls away and walks down the steps, then crawls across the floor, still singing. Monte goes into another guitar solo, so Tommy walks up to Adam and places a his legs on either side of his shoulder, pressing into him. At first Adam thinks it's his bass he can feel pressing into his shoulder, but he glances around quickly and realizes it's not his bass. He thinks to himself that he'll have to take care of Tommy when they get back to the hotel…

 

Eventually the concert finishes, and Adam and his band are all in a bit of a daze. They leave the venue without signing anything or taking any photos, and once they're back at the hotel Taylor, Sasha, Terrance, Monte,  Brooke, Camilla and Isaac head off to the bar to have more to drink. They ask Adam and Tommy if they want to join them, but they say no, instead rushing off to Adam's room. Stumbling drunkenly up the steps, they keep stopping every few seconds to make out in the middle of the hallway. Step by step, kiss by kiss, they eventually make it to their room. Adam fumbles with the key for a few minutes before finally getting the door open, and the second they get through the door Adam's pinned Tommy to the wall, kissing him furiously while trying to unbutton his shirt, but he gives up, instead focusing all his attention on Tommy's lips. He moves his hand to the front of Tommy's trousers, expecting Tommy to only let him go that far, but to his surprise, Tommy shows no resistance.   He knows Tommy's probably only letting him go this far because he's drunk and high, and he shouldn't take advantage of him, but it's so hard for him to resist. So he lets his drunken half take over, to hell with consequences. He'll deal with sober Tommy in the morning. But for now, a drunk, very aroused Tommy is pinned against the wall and letting him go as far as he wants, so he might as well enjoy it.

He kisses Tommy for a while longer, then gets down on his knees and moves his hand over Tommy's trousers, pausing at the button and looking up at Tommy, hesitating. Is he really going to risk everything and take advantage of him like this?

"Fuck Adam, just do it already…" says Tommy, looking down at Adam with lust-filled eyes. So Adam obliges, unbuttoning Tommy's trousers in one swift gesture. In seconds he's got Tommy's trousers all the way down, and now he reaches for his pants. Slowly, teasingly, inch by inch he pulls his pants down, letting Tommy's length spring free. He hesitates for a barely a second before leaning his head forward and licking his way up from the base all the way to the head, where he envelops Tommy's length with his mouth. He starts sucking slowly, swirling his tongue around the head and enticing a low moan from him. Tommy threads his fingers through Adam's hair, gripping his head as he sucks up and down. He begins thrusting his hips slightly, grunting and moaning, in time to Adam's sucking movement, hitting the back of his throat as he sucks harder. His moans getting louder and his thrusting faster, he gasps as he reaches his peak and releases himself in Adam's mouth. Adam licks it all up, and then Tommy falls back against the wall, panting, and slides down to the floor. Adam crawls over and kisses him.

"Did you like that?" asks Adam, the corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile.

"Very much…" says Tommy, leaning against the wall. He notices a bulge at the front of Adam's trousers. "But now it's your turn." 

With that, Tommy pulls Adam to his feet and gets down on his knees. He's not entirely sure what he's doing, because he's never done this before, so he tries to copy what Adam did to him. He fumbles with the button of his trousers and pulls them down, his pants quickly following after. Then he pauses, unsure what to do next. Adam's pretty big, and he's not sure how he'll be able to take him all in his mouth.

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable…" says Adam. Even drunk and high, and taking advantage of Tommy like this, he's still concerned. Tommy's obviously too drunk to care about it too much though. He feels a little bit uncomfortable, but he wants to please Adam.

"No, it's fine… I want to." he says, lunging forward and taking as much of Adam in his mouth as he can. It feels weird at first, he's not used to having so much in his mouth at one time, but as he slowly starts sucking he gets used to the feeling. He's not sure if what he's doing is right, but he grows more certain and confident as he hears Adam gasp and moan in pleasure. Adam tries to hold himself back from grabbing Tommy's head and thrusting into his mouth, not wanting to hurt him, but it takes every ounce of his self-control. He lets his head fall back against the wall with a thud, moaning Tommy's name as reaches his peak. He wants to warn Tommy, because Tommy won't be used to the taste or the feeling, but he doesn't have the time. Tommy pulls back in surprise, the taste new and strange to him, but as he licks his lips he finds he quite likes it. As he licks the rest of it off his fingers, he looks over at Adam slumped against the wall.

"A-are you ok?" he asks as he crawls over to Adam, nervous that he's done something wrong.

"Are you kidding me?" says Adam, smiling. "That has to be the best orgasm I've ever had… You're a natural." Tommy snorts in laughter, blushing.

"Was it… Did you really like it?" he asks, biting his lipd kissing Tommy passionately. "But it's left me pretty tired… I think it's time for bed." Tommy yawns in agreement, and Adam lifts him into his arms and stumbles towards the bed. They take off the remainder of their clothes and get under the covers. Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's chest and falls asleep in seconds. Adam's a bit slower getting to sleep, thinking about what he's going to have to deal with tomorrow. He's going to have a killer headache in the morning, and a pissed-off Tommy to deal with.


	10. Dying Flame

"Oh, fuck…" says Tommy, clutching his head as he sits up in bed. He's got a killer headache and he feels disoriented and confused. All he remembers is the end of the concert, and the rest is a blur of vague feelings and emotions. 

Tommy notices Adam next to him, and that they're both naked. The next thing he notices is that is that he's covered in something white and sticky. Getting quickly out of the bed, he rushes over to the bathroom for a shower and to clear his head. He doesn't know what happened last night, but to him it looks like they'd had sex. Wild thoughts fly through his head as he washes himself off. They couldn't have had sex… Adam would never take advantage of him like that. Would he? Trying to convince himself that Adam would never do such a thing, he gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist and walks back into the bedroom. Adam's awake now, and has gotten dressed in a pair of black jeans, but no shirt. He sees Tommy standing by the bathroom door, and beckons him over, wrapping his arms around him.

"Good morning Tommy…" he whispers in his ear. Tommy pulls back slightly, looking into Adam's eyes.

"Adam, d-did we have… what happened last night?" he asks.

"You really don't remember anything?" says Adam, raising an eyebrow. "We didn't have sex, if that's what you're wondering. We came pretty close to it though." 

"Close to sex?" asks Tommy, even more confused. Adam runs a hand through his hair looking down at the floor.

"We uh… blowjob." he says awkwardly. Tommy's eyes open in surprise.

"Y-you gave me a blowjob?" he asks, blushing slightly as he vaguely remembers Adam pulling his pants down the previous night.

"Well, yeah…" says Adam. "And so did you."

"I-I did? That doesn't sound like me…" says Tommy, still blushing a bright shade of red.

"We were both drunk and high… Something like this was bound to happen." says Adam , shrugging dismissively. 

"So you just took advantage of me while I was drunk?!" exclaims Tommy, his voice accusing. How could Adam do such a thing?

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal! Besides, you seemed to enjoy it last night." says Adam, his hands raised in defence. 

"Not a big deal?!" says Tommy, starting to sound pissed. "You know this is the first time I've been with a guy, you know I'm not entirely comfortable with it yet."

"I asked you if you were sure about it, and you said yes. I did give you a choice." says Adam.

"Yeah but I was drunk! I would have said yes to anything! I do all kinds of crazy shit when I'm drunk. You should have stopped me or something, not taken full advantage of me!" says Tommy, crossing his arms and glaring at Adam. 

"Oh come off it Tommy, no need to get all bitchy about it! It was only a blowjob!" exclaims Adam, throwing his arms up in despair, his temper rising.

"Only a blowjob? It might only be a blowjob to you, since you probably blow guys all the time. But unlike you, I'm not a whore!" explodes Tommy. At the last part of his sentence he covers his mouth with his hand in shock. He hadn't meant to call Adam a whore, he's just worked up over the fact that the first time him and Adam are drunk together, Adam jumps at the chance and takes advantage of Tommy. But calling him a whore is unnecessary. 

"A whore?! Is that all you see me as?!" says Adam, staring at Tommy in disbelief, shocked that he'd actually gone that far.

"I-I didn't mean to call you that…" says Tommy, the anger dissipating from his voice.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" asks Adam, still a hint of anger in his voice. 

"I just-I'm mad at you for what happened last night…" says Tommy.

"Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, but there's no need to get so worked up over it and call me a whore! You seriously can't be that mad about it!" says Adam, fire flaring in his eyes.

"Well it does make me that mad!" exclaims Tommy, his voice rising again. 

"Well fine! If you're really that pissed at me and think I'm a whore, why don't you just leave? Just walk out, since you're too much of a wimp to face yourself, and your own feelings!" says Adam, feeling hurt. Last night had been so perfect, and now Tommy's ruining it.

"A wimp?! Just because I have some self respect for myself? I'm just not ok with someone taking advantage of me like that! How can I trust you now? How can I trust that you'll respect the fact that this is all new to me and that I want to take things slow?" asks Tommy, his eyes dangerously close to tears. A wimp? Does Adam really think he's a wimp?

"We have been taking things slow! I just thought, maybe if you got a taste of what it's like, you wouldn't be so nervous about the whole thing." says Adam, sounding vicious now. He'd taken the whore comment quite personally. "But obviously I'm wrong! Your first blowjob and you're acting like a scared kid and running away."

Tommy can't take it anymore. 

"Fine, I'm leaving, happy? You won't have to deal with a scared little kid anymore, and you can go find some other guys to blow now, 'coz that's what you do best!" he shouts, quickly pulling on his clothes and grabbing his leather jacket, tearing the door open and slamming it shut behind him. Once he's out of the room, he leans back against the wall and slides to the floor, feeling distraught and anguished. He wants to burst back into the room and apologize to Adam, but he doesn't want to hurt his pride. And Adam had also said some hurtful things, so Tommy doesn't want Adam to feel like he's the victim in all this. He's mad, both at Adam and himself. If he hadn't gotten so worked up in the first place, the argument would've never happened.   

Throwing on his jacket and rushing downstairs, he dashes out the door in need of fresh air to clear his head. It's raining outside, but he just sits down on a step, oblivious to the raindrops falling around him. 

Meanwhile, Adam's sitting in his room with his back against the door, his head in his hands. He can't believe what Tommy had just called him, that he'd gotten so mad as to cross that line. He's also berating himself for calling Tommy a wimp, he knows how sensitive he is when it comes to their relationship. He can understand why Tommy's pissed about the blowjob, but calling him a whore had taken things just a little bit to far, and that's when Adam had gotten angry and said everything he had. He doesn't really mind taking things slow with Tommy, but he hadn't thought a blowjob would be such a big deal to him, and push him as far as to call Adam what he had. Tommy doesn't seem like the type to stoop so low, but Adam supposes, finding out about his first time unintentionally giving and receiving a blowjob from a guy the morning after, he has his reasons to be pissed. Adam decides it's best to just give him some time and space to be alone to think things out, before talking to him about it.

Dragging himself slowly up from the floor, he gets dressed and reluctantly leaves his room to go have breakfast. When he gets downstairs, he finds he's arrived at the same time as everyone else. When Sasha sees him walk over to the table without Tommy anywhere in sight, she can tell something's wrong. The others notice as well, and Isaac's the first to comment.

"So, what's Tommy sulking about now? Did you two have a fight?" he asks, sitting back in his chair and smirking slightly. Adam glares at him, wiping the grin right off his face.

"Not in the mood Isaac." says Adam, sitting down next to Sasha, who gives his arm a comforting squeeze. Isaac goes back to eating his breakfast. For Adam, every second without Tommy is almost unbearable. He eats in silence, listening to the others chat idly as he wonders where Tommy is. Is he still mad at Adam? Does he regret saying what he did? Adam wishes he knew how to get through to Tommy, how to talk to him, to sort things out. As he wonders these things, Tommy walks through the door, soaking wet. Adam's first impulse is to run up to him and make him dry and warm, but he holds himself back, remembering their argument. Tommy disappears up the steps of the hotel, then reappears a few minutes later with some fresh clothes on, but his hair's still damp. He sits down at the end of the breakfast table, as far away from Adam as he can, immersing himself into the conversation and avoiding all eye contact with him. Adam can't stand the distance, but despite his efforts at trying to talk to Tommy properly, the distance between them grows. During the rest of the week, they avoid each other as much as they can and their conversations become short, rare and unanimated. Everyone notices this strange change of behaviour, they don't get how Adam and Tommy can go from being sweet and happy together to acting like complete strangers around each other. The girls try their best to get Adam to tell them what had happened, because Tommy would never say anything, but Adam doesn't want to talk about it, preferring to keep the suffering to himself.

Adam tries to put as much energy as he can into his performance, but somehow the concerts aren't the same for him anymore. He feels like he's lost that spark he always gets when he performs, that feeling of joy and freedom, and realizes that Tommy was his spark and he's lost it now.

Tommy finds the concerts tough as well. He has to focus so hard on the music, because if he lets his mind slip, he knows his thoughts will automatically drift off to those of Adam, and he'll muck up the entire performance. He's still slightly mad at Adam, but he mainly regrets what he said. 

Coming home one evening after the last concert in Amsterdam, Tommy locks himself in his hotel room and drowns his sorrow in alcohol. He flings himself on his bed, tired and feeling like shit, and silently cries himself to sleep. He can't believe that this is really the end, it can't be the end. All he has to do is talk to Adam, but he can't find the courage. Meanwhile, Adam's in his room, sitting on the floor staring at the picture of him and Tommy that they'd taken back in Atlanta, deep in thought. He feels so hurt by Tommy's words, yet he knows he'd take him back in an instant if he asked. Adam doesn't want that, he doesn't want to forgive so easily, and he's nervous at how long it would take to get Tommy to trust him again. Feeling sad, confused and alone, he pulls the covers off his bed and wraps them around him, falling asleep on the floor with his back against the door. He feels like everything good between him and Tommy is lost, all the fun and laughter, the smiles and kisses, that special spark between them… It's all slowly dying out.


	11. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it took forever to get this chapter up... One of the hardest one's to write! So it's also pretty short too...  
> Anyway, enjoy.... :)

"Ok, that's the last time I drink before going to bed." Tommy says to himself as he sits up in bed. His vision's a bit hazy, and he doesn't feel like he slept too well. He pulls off the covers and slips out of bed, feeling strange and detached from reality. As he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and slowly starts getting dressed, his iphone beeps from his bedside table. He reaches over and slides the screen open, a text message popping up from Adam:

_We need to talk._

His fingers shaking slightly, he keys in a reply:

_Ok. When?_

He gets an answer almost instantly:

_20 mins, meet me downstairs._

Deciding to leave it at that, Tommy finishes getting dressed and nervously makes his way downstairs. He doesn't know what to expect, whether he'll be able to sort things out with Adam or not. He wants to make their relationship work again, he just isn't sure how. They'd both said things they regret, but will they able to put all the hurt aside and make things work out? He has know idea what to say to Adam, or what Adam's going to say to him.

Down in the lobby, Tommy looks around for any sign of Adam, but he can't see him anywhere. He waits for a few minutes, then starts worrying that Adam thinks it isn't worth it and decided not to come after all. He checks his phone, but there's no new messages, no missed calls, no nothing. Before he makes up his mind to return to his room, he glances around one more time and finally spots Adam outside and apprehensively walks out the doors and over to where he's standing. Adam regards him somewhat warily.

"You…wanted to talk?" Tommy asks timidly. 

"Yeah… I think we should talk about what happened that night." Adam says matter-of-factly. He looks over at Tommy as if to ask if that's ok with him, and Tommy gives a tense nod of his head, so Adam continues.

"We both said some stupid things that we probably shouldn't have said… And if I hurt your feelings, well… I'm sorry." 

Tommy stays silent for a few moments. He hadn't expected Adam to come straight out and apologize like this, Adam's not the type to back down easily. He'd expected some sort of resistance or something, but apparently Adam's decided to be the bigger person.

"I… I'm sorry too, I-I shouldn't have called you what I did." he says, awkwardly brushing his hand through his hair as he bites his lip anxiously. Next thing he knows, Adam has his arms wrapped around him and he's pressing his cheek against his chest. He feels Adam's warm breath tickle his ear.

"Let's avoid fighting ever again… And no need to be so sensitive about it." he chuckles softly.

Ah. There it is. Tommy knew Adam wouldn't just apologize like this without saying anything. He just had to ruin the moment. Tommy abruptly pulls away from Adam, removing himself from his embrace.

"Sensitive? Don't give me that crap again Adam, you know this is new to me!" he says, looking at Adam with frosty accusation in his eyes. Adam sighs and starts walking away from Tommy, then turns around to face him.

"What did I say about not fighting again? Come on Tommy, let it go, I just think you're making too big a deal out of this." he says, sounding exasperated. 

"I'm not going to let it go, I need you to understand how I feel!" Tommy says, the volume of his voice rising.

"And how do you feel Tommy? Are you ready to be with me?" Adam asks, his blue eyes piercing.

"I-…" Tommy doesn't know how to answer. Of course he's ready to be with Adam-Isn't he? He feels ready… But then again, he hadn't been very comfortable with what he'd done with Adam last night, so they're relationship would be tough and slow-going. If that's the case, it's not a question of him being ready but rather if Adam's ready to wait and be patient with him. And he isn't being very patient at the moment.

"Look, okay, I get it Tommy, I get that this is all new to you… But how much time do you really need? You're right for me and I'm right for you, that's all there is to it. I need you to figure out if you want, whether you really want to be with me or if you're just not ready. The only reason I did what I did last night was to see how comfortable you'd be with it. And I guess… It made you uncomfortable."says Adam, starting to walk away from Tommy again. Tommy follows him and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

"Adam… I-Ok, maybe I shouldn't have overreacted like I did…I just-I'm still not sure about this, about us." he says, words tumbling out of his mouth as he tries to get Adam to come back to him. Adam stops and turns around, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wait…You're still not sure about your feelings? I thought you'd figured out your feelings by now! I know you're not so sure about the whole relationship thing, but I thought you at least knew how you felt about me by now!" he says, slight pain in his eyes. Tommy opens his mouth, then closes it again, afraid of saying the wrong thing. He looks down and runs his hand through his hair again, and when he looks up again Adam's walking away, down the front of the hotel stairs towards the road. Tommy runs after him and hugs him from behind. How did things get so out of hand? He feels dizzy and tired, and he's afraid to talk anymore because he's not sure what the right thing to say at the moment is. 

Adam twists in his arms and turns around to look at him, his face set with a hard expression.

"Please Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I just-I… This has gotten so out of hand, I'm not sure what to think or say anymore." says Tommy, his eyes pleading.

"How about you think about how you really feel and say that you're ready to be with me, tell me that you feel the same way… Figure out once and for all what you want." says Adam, stepping back slowly from Tommy.

"I-I've tried, I've tried to thinks things through, but I just… I want to make sure that you're the right person for me, that if I'm going to go into a relationship it's going to be with the right person." says Tommy, looking into Adam's eyes as he's still stepping back.

"You'll never know if I'm the right person unless you try… But I know that you're the one for me Tommy, and I wish you could see how much you mean to me." says Adam, stepping back onto the road.

Tommy opens his mouth to reply, when suddenly everything starts playing in slow motion. Adam's feet hit the road, and as Tommy reaches out to grab him and pull him back, a car hurtles around the corner, and before Tommy can lay a hand on Adam the car strikes him down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	12. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger from the last chapter x) this one should make up fro it...  
> Enjoy!

"ADAM!!!" Tommy yells, shooting up in his bed. His heart is racing very fast and he feels disoriented and distressed. Adam getting hit by the car had only been a dream, more of a nightmare. Yet Tommy's still panicking, thinking something's happened to Adam. His whole body shakes as he imagines anything bad happening to him, so he quickly darts out of bed. Even though it was just a nightmare, and nothing could have possibly happened to Adam, he's still so shaken from the fear of what had happened to Adam in his nightmare. He hops quickly out of bed and pulls on some trousers but doesn't bother with a shirt, then rushes out of the door to check on Adam. What he's doing is irrational and silly, but after seeing Adam getting harmed in his nightmare he realizes how much it would kill him if anything happened to him. 

Stumbling out the door and down the hallway to Adam's room, he starts unconsciously calling out Adam's name.  

Because it's dark out in the hallway, as Tommy reaches Adam's room he trips and falls, landing with a shout on the floor and falling down a short flight of steps outside Adam's door. Adam hears him calling his name, hears his shout as he falls, and wakes up, blinking quickly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pulls on some clothes and opens his door, gasping as he finds Tommy sprawled out at the bottom of the steps.   

"Shit, shit, shit!" he swears as he rushes down the steps to Tommy's side. "Tommy, what did you do?" He lays a hand on Tommy's shoulder and turns him around, shaking him lightly. Tommy remains unresponsive.  Fearing the worst, Adam leans his cheek close to Tommy's mouth, and after a few tense seconds he lets out a sigh of relief as he feels Tommy's warm breath flutter against his cheek. At least he's still breathing. Adam pulls away and looks at Tommy, confused. What had he been doing, running down the hallway and shouting Adam's name at three o'clock in the morning? Whatever the reason, it could wait until he brought Tommy to the hospital to check that he's ok. 

Delicately lifting an unconscious Tommy into his arms, Adam carefully carries him up the steps to find Monte to tell him what had happened. 

A short amount of time later, he leaves Monte's room with Tommy tucked safely in his arms, and walks down to the lobby to wait for the car he'd called to take them to the hospital. He sits down on one of the sofas and holds Tommy securely against him, gently stroking his hair and pressing small kisses on the top of his head and on his cheeks.

When the car finally arrives, he lifts Tommy into the back with him instead of sitting in the front. He asks the driver to bring them to the nearest hospital, and in no time they're pulling up outside the emergency section. Adam gets out and sends the driver on his way, having no intention of leaving Tommy's side in the hospital. As the black car pulls away, he turns with Tommy still in his arms and walks through the building's big, glass doors. Once inside, he explains to the woman at the desk what had happened, and she immediately calls for a nurse to bring Tommy to a room to get checked up. Despite Adam's protests, the nurses make him wait outside the room while the doctor runs some tests.

An agonizing amount of time later, the nurse finally pulls the door open to talk to Adam.

"Okay, the doctor's finished running the tests on mr. Ratliff, and there's nothing too serious. He's just got a sprained ankle and a slight concussion, but he should regain consciousness within the next few hours." she says. Adam lets out a shaky sigh of relief.

"So I guess you're keeping him here for the night?" he asks. The nurse nods.

"If you plan on staying the night, you're welcome to sleep in one of our guest rooms if you want, mr. Lambert." she offers, smiling politely.

"Would it… Would it be possible for me to stay with him in his room?" Adam asks.

"If that's what you really want, then yes, I'm sure we could make some sort of arrangement." the nurse answers, indicating for Adam to follow her.

Adam ends up spending the night in a chair next to Tommy's bed, holding his hand and watching over him as he sleeps. The nurses had provided a bed for him too, but he was wide awake and preferred to keep an eye on Tommy.

In the early hours of the morning, Adam finally notices Tommy stir and sits up intently, still holding his hand. Tommy blinks a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then turns to Adam.

"You're okay." is all he says.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm not the one that went running around the hotel in the middle of the night." says Adam. "What got into you?" he asks Tommy, his blue eyes questioning. Tommy looks away and blushes.

"I-I had a nightmare… You got hit by a car." he mumbles. "I just… I panicked when I woke up, I guess. I was so shaken by the idea of anything bad happening to you, so I felt the need to check that you were actually okay, even though it was just a nightmare." 

Adam's expression softens, and he leans in and kisses Tommy lightly on the lips.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, but you got yourself into quite a state." he says. "You've got a sprained ankle, and when I found you you were unconscious. I…I was afraid you were dead." he admits, looking at Tommy with wild desire and fierce protection in his eyes. Tommy smiles slightly.

"Well, we're both still alive and well, I guess. But Adam… We need to talk." he says seriously. Adam sighs and kisses him on the cheek.

"Tommy… I'm so, so sorry about that night, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you and I didn't mean for it to affect our relationship like it did." he says, looking at Tommy with genuine sorrow and regret in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you over this."

"I don't want to lose you either… And I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I actually really enjoyed that night, I just… I didn't know what it meant for our relationship, or how I should really feel about it. But know I know that… I'm ready to be with you, properly and openly." says Tommy, pulling back to look at Adam, who smiles.

"I'm glad we talked about this and sorted it out. And I promise not to rush you again until you're ready." he says, leaning in and kissing Tommy. It feels good to be able to kiss him again, what with all the fighting and avoiding each other. Tommy holds Adam by his shirt and pulls him closer. He'd missed being able to be this close to him and to kiss him like this.

Adam stops kissing him momentarily to whisper in his ear:

"So, you did enjoy that night?" he asks. To answer him, Tommy brings their lips back together in a passionate kiss. Adam slides his hand under the covers, kissing Tommy back enthusiastically. His hand roams higher and he unbuttons Tommy's trousers swiftly, wrapping his hand around his length and continuing to kiss him fiercely.

Just then, the door opens suddenly and the doctor comes bustling in. He coughs quietly, and Adam and Tommy jump apart quickly, Adam removing his hand and grinning cheekily. Tommy's blushing furiously, trying to button his trousers back up discreetly. The doctor chuckles,  unfazed by their display of affection.

"Mr. Ratliff, mr. Lambert." he says, nodding a greeting to each of them in turn. "I've come to do a morning check up on you, I figured you would be awake by now." he says to Tommy, who's still blushing a brilliant shade of red. The doctor walks over to his bedside and checks his ankle, his breathing, his blood pressure and his head.

"Your heart rate has increased quite a lot." the doctor observes. "But I'm sure that's because of the…activities you were otherwise engaged in when I came to check on you." he says. Adam glances at a very red Tommy, trying to hold back his laughter. The doctor smiles and heads to the door, saying he'll be back to check on Tommy in the afternoon, and then he could probably leave the hospital.

As the door closes behind the doctor, Adam bursts out laughing, leaning down and squeezing Tommy in a tight embrace.

"You should have seen the look on your face." he teases,  kissing Tommy and ruffling his hair affectionately. 

"That wasn't funny…" Tommy pouts. "A doctor just walked in on you giving me a hand job!" Adam chuckles, sitting back down in his chair and holding Tommy's hand.

"Technically, that wasn't actually a hand job, but we can pick up where we left off if you want…" he asks, his voice deep and sultry as he kisses Tommy and starts sliding his hand under the covers again. Tommy pushes him lightly away.

"Lock the doors first this time, and put down the blinds." he advises Adam, who happily obliges, appearing back at Tommy's side within seconds and unbuttoning his trousers again, kissing him all the while. His hand wrapped around his length again, he strokes slowly first, steadily getting faster, encouraged by Tommy's pants and moans.

They finish up quickly, Adam's lips pressed against Tommy's neck and Tommy clutching the back of his shirt and moaning his name into his shoulder.

"Better than our first time?" Adam asks, smiling and stroking Tommy's cheek. Tommy smiles back.

"Not  necessarily better… But nicer, because I actually wanted it a knew what was going on." he says.

"Nicer but not better… So I take it you prefer blowjobs then." states Adam, grinning mischievously at Tommy. Tommy mumbles something unclear and blushes, looking down.

"What was that?" Adam asks, looking intently at Tommy. Tommy looks up and their eyes meet.

"Yeah, I-I prefer…blowjobs." he repeats, blushing under Adam's intense blue gaze. Adam just grins.

"I'd give you one now but… I think it's best if we leave that for later. Besides, we've got plenty of time when we get out of here." he says, kissing Tommy deeply.

"Plenty of time to do what?" Tommy pulls away in surprise as Isaac and Taylor walk through the door. 

"N-nothing…" he says, glancing at Adam and willing him not to say anything. Adam takes no notice.

"Plenty of time to do stuff together…" he says. "You know, blowjobs and stuff." 

Isaac cringes. "Okay, too much information. I really didn't need to know that." he says. "So, I guess this means you two are talking again?"

"Well, not so much talking as-" Tommy clamps a hand around Adam's mouth before he says something embarrassing again. Adam rolls his eyes slightly, removing Tommy's hand and kissing him shortly.

"So, I guess Monte told you what happened?" he asks Taylor, who nods.

"Pretty much… So Tommy, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"I've got a sprained ankle, and I was unconscious when Adam found me, but I'm fine now. Didn't hit my head to hard."

"Good to know you're okay… But what were you doing, running down the hallway so early in the morning?" asks Isaac, chuckling slightly.

"I uh…" Tommy starts, but Adam cuts him off.

"He just wanted to talk to me." he says, and before Isaac or Taylor can start asking anymore questions, firmly kisses Tommy and doesn't stop.

"Ok, ok…" says Isaac shielding his eyes. "We'll take that as our cue to leave. Have uh… Fun, I guess?"

Adam grins. "Oh we'll have plenty of…fun, won't we Tommy?" he says, looking at Tommy intensely. Tommy realizes that there's no point trying to stop Adam from telling Isaac exactly what they'd be doing, so he just joins in.

"Yeah, loads of fun…" he says, reaching out and swiftly grabbing Adam's crotch, biting his lip and winking at Isaac.

"Ok, out, out, out!" Isaac says, turning away from them and herding Taylor out the door. 

"See you later guys!" Taylor calls out to them while being dragged away by Isaac.

Adam looks at Tommy and they both burst out laughing.

"Told you it's fun winding him up." says Adam.

"Speaking of fun…" Tommy starts saying.

"I'll lock the door again." Adam says at once, closing the blinds and walking back over to Tommy.

Let the fun begin.


	13. Cinemas Are Dark For A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's finally out of the hospital, and there's no more fighting between him and Adam.  
> What better way to celebrate it other than sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER and I'm really sorry, but I've been so busy with school and working on two other fics!  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter, and read my other fic ;)

"Well Mr. Ratliff, I think you're well enough to leave now. Just take care of your ankle, no rough activities." says the doctor.

Adam can't help but smile at this, wondering whether what he and Tommy get up to could be considered as 'rough activities'. The doctor brings Tommy a pair of crutches, and with Adam's help they make it out of the hotel and into the waiting car in one piece. 

"So, what do you want to do today Tommy? It's our last day in Amsterdam." Adam says once they're comfortably seated in the car. Tommy raises an eyebrow at him, pointing to his ankle.

"Well, I can't exactly do much, can I?" he says sarcastically. 

"You seemed in pretty good shape when I was with you in the hospital..." Adam remarks, very obviously sliding his hand up Tommy's leg. Tommy bats his hand away, laughing.

"You know what I mean Adam." he says. Adam smiles, reaching out and holding Tommy's hand in his, twining their fingers together.

"Of course I do... We don't have to do anything, we can have a nice, lazy day." he says, kissing Tommy's cheek. "Or we could go have a picnic?" he suggests. Tommy just looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Really Adam, a picnic? Do you even know me?" he says. Adam snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah ok, nevermind... We could go to the cinema?" he suggests instead. 

"Now that's more like it." says Tommy, smiling. 

"A nice, dark cinema and a scary movie to cuddle to..." says Adam, also smiling.

"Or to fuck to." says Tommy, quickly covering his mouth with his hands in shock. 

"Yeah, you just said that!" says Adam, laughing at the look on Tommy's face.

"That was meant to stay in my head." says Tommy, facepalming. 

"I want to know what other dirty things you're keeping in your head..." says Adam seductively, inching his way closer to Tommy and sliding his hand up his leg again. Tommy doesn't protest, instead threading his fingers through Adam's hair and roughly pulling his head forward into a desperate kiss.

"Fuck... We need to get to the cinema NOW." whispers Tommy, his trousers getting uncomfortably tight. Adam kisses him in agreement, stopping for a moment to ask the driver to bring them to the nearest cinema. 

Not long after, they pull up outisde a small cinema. Adam lifts Tommy out of the car and they rush into the building, laughing like kids that are about to do something bad. They buy tickets to the next horror movie, a film about some murderous psycopath on a killing spree but also full of sex, the perfect movie. They don't bother with getting food, but immediately make their way into the room showing the movie. Luckily, there's no one there, but the movie hasn't started yet so there's still time for others to arrive. Adam and Tommy hope to be alone. Adam carries Tommy up to the back of the cinema in a dark, secluded corner. While they wait for the movie to start, they can barely keep their hands off each-other, constantly stealing a kiss now and then and always finding an excuse to come in conact with each other. 

Just as the movie's about to start and they think they're lucky enough to be alone, a group of three people noisily enter the cinema. Adam and Tommy duck down behind the seats in front of them, breathing a sigh of relief when the three people sit in the very front row. A few commwercials start showing before the film, and Adam pushes the arm rest that's separating him and Tommy up, pulling the blonde into his lap. Tommy turns and faces Adam, placing his knees on either side of him, and leans forward to kiss him. 

"Why the hell did we waste money on a movie that we're not even gonna watch when we could've just gone back to the hotel?" Adam asks quietly.

"Because fucking in a cinema is hotter." replies Tommy simply, crushing their lips together again. Adam takes this as a suitable answer, and kisses Tommy back passionately. He grabs Tommy's waist and pulls him closer, thrusting his hips and grinding into his crotch, making Tommy moan against Adam's mouth. Adam's about to warn him to be quiet, but he gets distracted when Tommy starts rubbing his crotch through his jeans. Tommy unbuttons Adam's pants, and Adam reaches down between them to do the same. Once the button's undone, he grabs Tommy's cock and starts moving his hand up and down, creating a slow, steady rhythm. Tommy follows his lead, moving his hand at the same pace as Adam. He buries his face into Adam's neck, biting him lightly to stop himself from moaning Adam's name out loud, but it only causes Adam to moan _his_ name out loud. Luckily, the other people in the cinema are glued to the screen. Adam continues with his slow pace, speeding up every now and then, before slowing down completely. Tommy stops in surprise, looking questioningly at Adam. Adam gently kisses him and lifts him off as he gets up, reaching to pull Tommy's pants all the way down, kissing him all the while. Tommy understands what Adam wants to do, and sits himself back against the warm, velvet chair, spreading his legs.

"Wouldn't you like to top?" Adam asks. Tommy shakes his head, blushing lightly. Adam pulls his own pants down and leans forward to kissTommy. "Are you sure?" he asks, concerned. "It's your first time, I don't want to hurt you..." 

"I'll be fine." Tommy insists, trying to convince himslef more than Adam. He wants Adam, he wants to feel the other man inside him. When Adam hesitates, Tommy pulls him forward and kisses him fiercely.

"Come on Adam... Just fuck me already." he whispers into Adam's ear, his voice soft and smooth as butter. Turned on by the intense fire burning in Tommy's lust-filled eyes, Adam pushes forward suddenly, thrusting into Tommy's tight heat. Tommy winces slightly at being breached so roughly and it takes him a moment to get used to the feeling, but then he lets out a wanton whimper that only encourages Adam more. He grasps Tommy's hips, pushing himself deeper into the blonde's body and slowly withdrawing, before moving back in again. As Tommy begins to meet his thrusts, Adam moves harder and faster. Suddenly Tommy jerks and gasps softly. Adam had found his prostate. He angles his thrusts so that he hits it over and over again, causing the man under him to moan and writhe in pleasure. He continues to push in and out with a fevered pitch until he finally feels himslef losing control and feels his release begin to build. He reaches down to stroke the dripping erection of the brown-eyed man in time with his thrusts. Tommy turns his head from where he'd been moaning into Adam's neck and takes his mouth in a searing kiss, which stifles the growing noises of his orgasm, and it doesn't take long for Tommy to shudder and come. This triggers Adam's own release, and once he's well spent he pulls out and falls onto the chair next to Tommy. Tommy leans over and collapses, panting, onto Adam's sweat laden chest. They glance over at the other people, and find only one remaining, fast asleep. Adam sincerely hopes the other two hadn't left because of him and Tommy. 

They lay panting for a few minutes, slowly recovering, Tommy tucked under Adam's arm, before getting up to clean themselves up and to get dressed. After that, they sit and watch the rest of the movie even though they have no idea what's going on, satisfied and content, although Tommy feels as though he might have trouble walking for a while. Once the movie's over, they head out into the warm evening air, and just whistle for a cab instead of waiting and calling for their own car. 

Soon enough they find themselves back at the hotel, and everyone rushes over to greet them.

"Nice to have you back in one piece Tommy!" says Camilla, throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm fine, great actually." Tommy says, returning her hug and smiling as he remembers the cinema. All the others hug him too, welcoming him back and making sure he's ok.

"Great to have you back man." Isaac says, smiling. "But you look exhausted..." he remarks. Adam can't help but laugh, putting an arm around Tommy.

"Oh I made sure to get him sweaty and well-spent, and I'm pretty sure he won't be getting up to walk anywhere in a hurry." he says, winking at Tommy. "You seemed to like it rough though, nice, hard thrusts..."

"My poor virgin ears!" Isaac exclaims, wacking Adam on the shoulder. "Don't pretend you and Tommy had sex just to get a reaction out of me." Tommy raises an eyebrow at Isaac, smirking slightly.

"Oh you think we're kidding? Hell no." he says.

"Wait.. So you-you actually...?" Isaac stammers, his eyes widening.

"Yup, we fucked." Adam says bluntly, and everyone laughs at the look on Isaac's face.

"In a cinema, actually." Tommy adds, and Isaac rolls his eyes.

"Ok I think that's enough mental images to last me a lifetime...." Isaac says, rubbing his forehead and looking down at the floor. With that, the group heads off to sit down on the sofa's in the lobby to catch up and chat for a while. Adam still has his arm around Tommy, and leans down every so often to kiss him softly. Tommy leans back against him, smiling and closing his eyes. Adam kisses him softly on his forehead, his fingers caressing Tommy's shoulder.

"I love you Tommy..." he whispers softly into his ear.

"I love you too Adam..." Tommy murmurs back softly, and Adam watches him doze off peacefully as he revels in just how lucky he is to have this man in his life. And to think, it all started with a game of Truth or Dare... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE FINALLY FINISHED \o/ This is the last chapter guys! Need time to finish up the other fics and stuff, but when I'm done with them I might continue this one with a part 2, so stay tuned ;P


End file.
